


When The Feelings Hit You

by MyHeart_Beats



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Beta Scott, Bottom Scott, Canon Compliant, Cheating, Confusion, Emotionally Constipated Derek, F/M, Gen, Hunter Allison, Infidelity, Jealous Scott McCall (Teen Wolf), Kanima Jackson Whittemore, M/M, Mates Derek Hale/Scott McCall, Slow Burn, Stubborn Scott, Top Derek Hale, True Alpha Scott McCall, Underage Sex, sorta - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-03-19 00:21:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 33,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13692921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyHeart_Beats/pseuds/MyHeart_Beats
Summary: Post-Season 1. After defeating Peter and Derek becoming the new Alpha, Scott tries to stay away from him as much as possible and focus on the more important things. Like his grades, his friendship with Stiles or, more importantly, his secret relationship with his girlfriend, Allison. Then, sudden feelings sprout for Derek and they're beyond confusing. What's going on? SCEREK





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy!

 

"Allison!" Scott shouted hurriedly.

When she turned, he tossed the bow into her waiting hands. Seeing this, the Alpha growled threateningly at her and raised his hand to throw the beaker. Allison rushed to prepare her bow and with calm precision, shot the arrow straight through the beaker. Angry flames erupted as the glass shattered, climbing up the Alpha's arm with a vengeance; Jackson threw his beaker at the murderous wolf, aiding in the Alpha's destruction. Scott hissed at his burning Alpha, watching in satisfaction as he howled in agony. The Alpha started to move towards Allison and her unconscious father, prepared to take them with him to the grave.

"No!" Scott shouted.

Scott ran and forcibly kicked his Alpha in the chest, forcing the beast to stumble back into the trees. The Alpha transformed into a charred 'Uncle' Peter and he fell to the ground. Allison stood and slowly made her way to Scott, who was wolfed-out with his fangs and all. She bent down in front of him and grabbed his chin when he tried to look away. She moved forward and caught Scott's lips in a chaste but meaningful kiss. When she pulled back, Scott's big brown eyes were staring back at her. He stared into her eyes that were glistening with an emotion that made his heart swell.

"Why did you do that?" Scott whispered.

"Because I love you," She whispered back.

Scott stared at her, shocked, before he looked past her and into the eyes of her father. Chris and Scott stared at each other with a mutual respect and Chris held his head high. No one noticed Derek was outside the house, until he was looming over his uncle. Derek watched Peter choke for air as he knelt down in front of him, ready to avenge his dead family. Scott hopped up, knowing what Derek was about to do.

"Wait!" Scott exclaimed.

Derek tensed, but he continued to lean over the sorry excuse of his uncle's body.

"You said the cure comes from the one that bit you. Derek, if you do this, I'm dead. Her father, her family…what am I supposed to do?!" Scott pleaded. Derek froze in his advances. He knew what this would mean for Scott, but he couldn't _not_ take revenge for his sister's murder—he wouldn't.

"You've…already…decided," Peter gasped out. He looked at Derek and red began to bleed into his eyes. " ** _I can smell it on you!_** " He snarled. Derek raised his hand, his extended claws gleaming in the moonlight.

"Wait! No, no, don't!" Scott begged loudly.

Peter choked on his last breath as his throat was slashed, the red hue seeping from his eyes as they became vacant. Allison hid her face in her father's neck, not wanting to see. Stiles swallowed harshly and Jackson smiled maliciously to himself. Scott stared in horror as Derek stood up and faced him, his eyes flashing a bright red.

"I'm the Alpha now!" Derek declared.


	2. Chapter One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scott and Allison sneak around, Lydia goes missing, Isaac meets Derek, and Scott learns about Gerard, aka Human Devil.

 

Scott smiled warmly when he heard Allison's heartbeat escalate as he climbed through her window. He stood and smiled, "How much time do we have?"

Allison smirked and grabbed his coat, "They'll be gone an hour." That was all Scott needed to hear. He captured her lips in a fiery kiss. Allison threw them both onto her bed as they started giving in to their desires.

They started undressing each other, not stopping until they were only half-naked. Scott kissed Allison, from her rosy lips to her belly, and then back again. Allison looked at him through half-lidded eyes, before grabbing him and kissing him, more frantic than before. They flipped over and Scott hit her glass lamp, causing it to fall over and shatter.

"Sorry," Scott murmured.

"That's okay," she giggled, and Scott laughed with her.

"I'll fix it," he replied between kisses.

They turned back over as they kissed hungrily, hands leaving a blazing trail as they explored each other's bodies, soft moans leaving their mouths. They flipped over again and they both tumbled to the floor. Scott and Allison shared a laugh, content to be close.

"Okay, that was your fault," Scott jokingly accused.

Allison chuckled, "Sorry."

And then, Scott heard a faint squeak; he quickly sat up in alarm.

"Do the right side brakes of your dad's SUV squeak a little bit?" Scott asked.

Allison frowned and sat up beside Scott, "Yeah."

"Then we're dead."

Allison's eyes widened, "Oh my god! Hurry, hurry!"

Allison quickly stood, pulling the young werewolf up with her. Scott hastily collected his clothes and went out the window, onto the roof. In a panic, Allison grabbed a random textbook and jumped onto her bed, opening the book to a random page. Just then, Allison's mom barged into her room, looking for Scott, but only finding Allison reading on the bed.

Allison rolled her eyes and frowned from her bed, "If you don't trust me enough to have a lock on my door, the least you could do is knock."

Victoria looked accusingly at her, "Did I interrupt something?"

Allison tucked a strand of hair behind her ear, effectively avoiding her mother's gaze.

"Just my studying, my life, my…happiness…my will to live," she replied while sneaking a glance out the window.

Victoria held up a bag, "I picked up your dress for the funeral tomorrow."

Allison made a dismissive gesture, "You can leave it on my desk."

Victoria glared at nothing in particular, wondering what could be in the closet for Allison to want her to 'leave it on her desk.' Victoria dropped the bag on the bed and made her way to Allison's closet. She pulled the doors open; she pushed the clothes out of the way, only to see nothing. Allison scowled at her mom; did it look like she got a sign that says 'brunette bimbo' on her forehead?

"Can I get back to studying now?" Allison asked as her mom stormed across the room. "Or would you like to do a full body cavity search?"

Victoria chose to ignore her daughter as she went to the window. "Mom!" Allison exclaimed in a panic, not wanting Scott to be discovered.

Victoria stuck her head out the window just as Scott pulled his head back, as he sat quietly on the wall of the roof, hidden from her view.

"Mom!" Allison exclaimed again, trying to gain her attention.

Victoria pulled her head back in and slammed the window shut, the glass shaking from the force.

* * *

 

Stiles made his quick escape out of that suffocating hospital, letting out a breath when he exited out the front doors. When Stiles got in his jeep, Scott took the bloody hospital gown out of Stiles' hands.

"This is the one she was just wearing?" He asked.

Stiles nodded lightly, not trusting himself to speak. He feared what could happen to her, alone and naked and probably freaking the hell out. Stiles wouldn't be able to take it if she got hurt. Again.

Scott looked at him, "I'm not gonna let anyone hurt her…not again."

Stiles sighed, "Alright, just shove the thing in your face and let's find her."

Stiles twisted around to face forward and he turned on the engine; his headlights came on to reveal Allison.

Stiles jumped in fear, "…Wow!"

Allison ran over to the passenger's side of the jeep, where Scott was with the window rolled down.

"What are you doing here?" Scott whispered to the hunter. "Someone's gonna see us."

Allison frowned, "I don't care—she was my best friend, and we need to find her before they do."

"I can find her before the cops can," Scott tried to reassure her.

"How about before my dad does?" Allison questioned with a hint of sarcasm in her voice.

Stiles looked up at heron alarm, "He knows?"

"Yeah," Allison said. "I just saw him and three guys leave my house in two SUVs."

Scott looked at Stiles, "Search party."

"It's more like a hunting party," Allison corrected.

Scott frowned, "Get in."

Allison got into the back; Stiles reversed out of the spot, and with his tires screeching, drove out of the hospital's parking lot and onto the road. "Alright, if she's turning, would they actually kill her?" Stiles asked Allison.

"I don't know," Allison confessed. "They won't tell me anything, okay? All they say is, 'We'll talk after Kate's funeral, when the others get here.'"

Stiles looked at her through the rearview mirror, "What others?"

"I don't know. They won't tell me that, either."

Stiles nodded, "Okay, your family's got some serious communication issues to work on. Scott, are we going the right away?"

Stiles glanced at Scott, who had his head and upper body out of the window, inhaling deeply.

"Take the next right," Scott called over the wind. Stiles turned on the road, heading to the right.

* * *

 

It was dark and unsurprisingly gloomy in the graveyard as Isaac worked. The only thing he could hear was the sound of backhoe as Isaac dug a hole in front of a gravestone that said 'Kate Argent.' Isaac stopped momentarily to inspect his black eye, wincing from the pain. He looked up and noticed movement in the dark, a faint shift in the shadows.

He squinted and turned the backhoe to look around. He leaned forward and saw nothing, but something didn't feel right. He kept turning the machine, freezing when he noticed a clawed hand curling around a tombstone.

"What the hell?!" Isaac murmured.

The hand disappeared, and Isaac looked around warily. Suddenly, the backhoe began to tilt over, causing Isaac to fall into the freshly dug grave. The glass of the backhoe shattered and landed on the ground, along with the backhoe. Isaac scrambled around to sit up and he saw a figure jump over the backhoe, hearing snarls and growls. He held his breath in fear as he heard a faint rustling.

He decided to stand up; he peered over the edge of the grave to see a flurry of hands and feet, desperately clawing into a grave that's not very far away. He ducked back inside as he heard approaching footsteps. Isaac heard a deep snarl and a series of high-pitched whimpers. He heard creaking, and then, out of nowhere, the backhoe was being lifted off the grave.

The backhoe was pulled right-side-up, and Isaac looked up. He leaned into the shadow in the corner when he heard the rustling of leaves, indicating that someone or something approached. The footsteps stopped and Isaac felt like he's being watched. He looked up to see a handsome man in a leather jacket, with an amused look on his face.

"Need a hand?"

* * *

 

Scott chased after the lone wolf, trying to talk to him.

"Wait!" Scott called and he jumped over a tree stump. "Stop!"

The wolf jumped and tripped a trip wire, the rope catching his hands and pulling them high up in the air, his feet dangling off the ground. Scott stopped in front of the man and stared at him, trying to figure out what to do. Before he could help the wolf, though, Scott was thrown to the ground. Scott looked up to see Derek for the first time in a while and a shiver ran down his spine, which confused him. Derek started dragging him away from the gangly werewolf, Scott struggling to get free. Derek stopped and hid them from view, behind a tree not too far away.

"What are you doing? I can help him!" Scott implored.

"They're already here," Derek told him.

"No, I can help him!" Scott snapped, continuously trying to be released from Derek's vice grip.

"Quiet!" Derek growled, not letting go of the younger wolf, dominance laced in his command. Scott felt his wolf submit, and he stopped talking.

Chris, Gerard, and the others approached the captured wolf. The wolf growled and snapped his jaws threateningly at Chris, as the hunter circled him. Chris stopped in front of the werewolf and flicked his wrist, his weapon buzzing with electricity. Chris struck the wolf, causing it to howl in pain as his body convulsed from the nine hundred thousand volts coursing through his body. Scott and Derek watched quietly as the hunters questioned the doomed werewolf.

"Who are you? What are you doing here?" Chris asked the man, who transformed into his human form when he was electrocuted.

"Nothing," the grungy man gulped nervously. "N-nothing, I swear."

Chris scrutinized him, "You're not from here, are you…ARE YOU?!"

The wolf flinched, "No, no! I came—I came looking the Alpha. I heard he was here, that's all. Look, I didn't do anything. I didn't hurt anyone, no one living. He wasn't alive in the ambulance; he wasn't, I swear."

Gerard grinned, "Gentlemen, take a look at a rare sight. You wanna tell 'em what we caught?"

"An omega," Chris announced.

Gerard nodded, "The lone wolf. Possibly kicked out of his own pack or the survivor of a pack that has been hunted down, maybe even murdered…and possibly alone by his own choice. Certainly, not a wise choice."

Gerard walked up to a hunter and grabbed his personal sword from the cloth the man was holding, "Because as I'm about to demonstrate…" Gerard gripped the handle with both hands. "An omega rarely survives on its own."

Gerard swung his sword with great force, effectively cutting the omega in half, at the waist. Scott struggled against Derek once more, trying to turn his head away from the scene. Derek forced him to face the direction of the dead wolf, "Look, look. Look at them! You see what they do? This is why you need me, why we need each other. The only way to fight them is together."

Scott stopped struggling a long time ago, instead, taking in the surprising comfort that Derek's arms brought. He looked at the Argent men with a new spark of fear in his heart, "What are they doing?"

Derek followed his gaze, "Declaring war."

* * *

 

Chris looked at Gerard, "We have a code."

Gerard shook his head, "Not when they kill my daughter."

He stabbed the sword into the ground, leaving it to stand like a testimony to a new hunting era. The blood dripped off the tip, an unspoken oath for vengeance and a supernatural massacre. "No code," he said turning to face his soldiers. "Not anymore. From now on, these things are just bodies waiting to be cut in half…are you listening? Because I don't care if they're wounded or weak. Or seemingly harmless, begging for their life with the promise that they will never, ever hurt anyone. Or some desperate lost soul with no idea what they're getting into. We find them, we kill them."

Gerard turned to face the woods, " ** _We kill them all!_** "


	3. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Isaac's dad dies. It's the full moon. Scott and Allison meet the kanima.

 

Allison quietly shut the front door to her house, not wanting to be caught by her grandfather, Gerard. She got into her car and blew on the window, the fog revealing a message that said 'midnight.' The young hunter smiled lovingly to herself and started the car.

Allison drove to the Preserve with Scott on her mind. God, everything about him screamed 'loveable.' And love him, she did; from his looks, to his constant adorable confusion, to his need to help and save everyone. She couldn't imagine her life without him. She didn't want to. She parked her car and walked into the trees, using her phone as a light source.

She walked to her and Scott's spot, where they could see the entire town, deep within the woods. An owl hooted nearby, causing Allison to look around warily, the silence terrifying her. She felt someone watching her. Allison quickly turned around to see Scott, his eyes illuminating in the dark.

Allison let out a relieved chuckle, "Hey."

Scott walked up to her, looking around for danger, "What are you doing?"

"Just…trying to find you," Allison said, confused and a little hurt. Didn't he want her to come?

"Did anyone see you leave?"

"No," Allison said, her eyebrows furrowing. "No one, I was careful."

Scott continued to look around, honing in his senses to check for any danger. Allison noticed, "What's wrong? Is it the full moon tonight?" She thought he could control it now.

Scott swallowed and looked at her, "No. No, it's not that. Um, I just wanted to ask you some things."

Allison looked at him expectantly, waiting for him to finish when he paused.

Scott swallowed again, "About your, um, your family. Actually, your grandfather."

Allison frowned, "Okay, but I don't really know him. I mean, he's kind of just a guy who sends a check in the mail every year for my birthday."

"Does he know about me? About us?"

Allison shook her head, "No. My dad hasn't said a thing. Did something else happen?"

Scott looked around again before staring at her. He let out a small breath, "We just need to be a lot more careful now."

Allison caught his gaze, her eyes blazing with love and determination. "They're not gonna split us apart." She wouldn't let them.

Images of the dead omega, hanging like a rag doll and split in half, flashed through Scott's mind. "Not _us_."

Allison smiled, not catching the double meaning behind Scott's words. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him in for a kiss. Scott reluctantly reciprocated.

He pulled away, "You're sure no one followed you?"

Allison chuckled, "Totally, absolutely, a hundred million percent sure. My parents are out, anyways.

Scott looked at her with that adorable confusion etched on his face, "Out?"

"Yeah, it's date night."

* * *

 

"Derek?" Isaac called as he bounded down the wooden stairs. "Derek!"

He ran into the train and stared at his new Alpha.

"What's wrong?" Derek asked, concerned for his new beta.

"My dad," Isaac told him breathlessly. "I think he's dead."

Derek unfolded his arms as he walked out of the shadows, his red eyes slowly fading. "What did you do?"

"That's the thing," Isaac said with an awe expression on his face, mixed with confusion and undeniable fear. "It wasn't me."

* * *

 

As the bell rang, Scott and Stiles made their way to the boys' locker room.

"I'm serious," Scott said. "It's not like the last full moon. I—I don't feel the same."

"Oh, does that include the urge to maim and kill people, like me?" Stiles replied with his usual air of sarcasm. There was no way in hell Stiles was risking his life again just because Scott said so.

Scott sighed, "I swear I don't have the urge to maim and kill you."

"You know," Stiles started. "You say that now, but then the full moon comes up and out comes the fangs and the claws. And there's a lot of howling and screaming and running everywhere, okay? And it's very stressful on me, and so _yes_ , I'm still locking you up."

"Okay, fine." Scott threw his hands up, giving up. "But I do think I'm in more control now, especially since things are good with Allison."

"Okay, I'm aware of how good things are with Allison," Stiles said with a 'let's not go down this road' voice.

"They're really good," Scott told him.

 _And_ _down_ _this_ _road_ _we_ _go_ , Stiles thought. "I—thank you, I know."

"I mean, like, really good."

"Alright, I get it! Just please, shut the hell up before I have the urge to maim and kill myself." Stiles snapped.

"Alright, but did you get something better than handcuffs this time?" Scott asked.

Stiles nodded, "Yeah. Much better."

He opened his gym locker and chains started falling off the top shelf, clattering loudly as they hit the ground. Everyone in the locker room stopped talking and stared at the two friends as Scott and Stiles watched in shock and humiliation as the chains fell out. Scott clenched his eyes shut as the Coach walked over. Coach Finstock came up beside Stiles, looking down as the pile of chains on the floor.

The coach sighed, "Part of me wants to ask. The other part says knowing will be more disturbing than anything I could ever imagine, so I'm gonna walk away." Coach Finstock turned and padded away.

"That's good. That's a wise choice, Coach." Stiles told the retreating figure.

Scott and Stiles bent down to pick up the fallen chains, people looking away and restarting their conversations. A whiff of it caused Scott to look up, his eyes flashing amber yellow. He began looking around, trying to find the scent's owner.

Stiles frowned, “You okay? Hey, Scott."

Scott turned to face him, "There's another. In here, right now."

"Another what?" Although, Stiles felt like he knew already and dear God couldn't they just get a break.

"Another werewolf," Scott confirmed.

 _Well, doesn't this revelation make my day?_ Stiles thought.

At practice, Scott decided to play goal in order to find the mystery wolf. He constantly passed his bounds to tackle his teammates, sniffing them for the scent he caught in the locker room. Jackson noticed Scott's weird, but aggressive behavior and chose to sit out, giving Scott a funny look. Behind Jackson was Number Eleven, who was breathing heavily. Stiles scrutinized him as the player ran towards Scott at the tune of the whistle. Scott and the player met mid-field, clashing in the air. They unceremoniously fell to the ground, facing each other.

Scott looked up with amber eyes, breathless at meeting eyes mirroring the same color. Coach Finstock blew his whistle, snapping the two players out of their reverie. Scott looked up at the sound of approaching officers and the static of police scanners, so he turned to see three officers walking onto the field. He looked back at the other werewolf.

"Don't tell 'em," the boy pleaded. "Please don't tell 'em."

Coach Finstock called out to Number Eleven, _Isaac Lahey_ , and the other wolf followed him to the officers, who were being led by Sheriff Stilinski. Stiles had Scott eavesdrop on the conversation.

"His father's dead," Scott whispered. "They think he was murdered."

"Are they saying he's a suspect?" Stiles asked anxiously.

"I'm not sure," Scott said. "Why?"

"Because they can lock him in a holding cell for twenty-four hours."

"Like, overnight?"

"During the full moon," Stiles confirmed.

"How good are holding cells at holding people?" Scott asked.

"People, good. Werewolves, probably not that good."

"Stiles, remember when I said that I don't have the urge to maim and kill?"

"Yeah," Stiles replied absent-mindedly.

Scott stared at the other werewolf, "He does."

Coach Finstock came and dismissed practice. Everyone returned to the locker room, gossiping about what just happened. Scott and Stiles continued their conversation as they got dressed.

"How do you know?" Stiles asked.

Scott looked up at him, "What?"

"You know, how could you tell he has those urges? Is it some type of pack telepathy thing or something?"

Scott glared at him, "I don't have a pack."

Stiles held his hands up in surrender, "Down boy. It's just a simple question, but I'll put my money on 'something'."

Scott rolled his eyes, "I know because he's freshly bitten, and when I first turned, I'd experienced the worst bloodlust I've ever had."

They grabbed their stuff and headed to class.

"So, he is freshly bit?!" Stiles exclaimed.

"Yeah. I would've noticed before if he wasn't."

Stiles chuckled, "No offense, buddy, but you're not one for noticing things, enhanced senses or not."

"Whatever, Stiles," Scott said with a roll his eyes.

They sat at their lab table in Harris' room. The late bell sounded and the teacher walked in, so they put their conversation on the back burner for now. Harris immediately started writing on the board.

"Get out your notebooks," He instructed sternly.

Everyone grabbed their journals and pens, writing the notes from the board. Scott barely paid attention as he thought about the recently developed situation.

 _Derek bit him_ , Scott kept thinking. Isaac wasn't a Werewolf a week ago, which meant that Derek had to have turned him. Because he was the Alpha who could. For some reason, that thought sent a wave of white hot rage through him. How could Derek do something like that? Why? He shook his head and took a deep breath, easily calming himself. One thought continued to eat away at him, though.

"Why would Derek choose Isaac?" He asked Stiles.

Stiles shrugged, "Peter told me that if the bite doesn't turn you, it could kill you. Maybe teenagers have a better chance of surviving."

"Does being a teenager mean your dad can't hold him?"

"Well, not unless they have solid evidence. Or a witness—wait! Danny, where's Jackson?"

Danny looked up, "In the principal's office, talking to your dad."

"What? Why?" Stiles exclaimed.

"Maybe because he lives across the street from Isaac."

Stiles turned to face Scott.

"Witness," Scott muttered.

"Okay, we gotta get to the principal's office."

"How?"

An idea popped into Stiles' head and he ripped out a piece of paper from his notebook, crumbling it into a small ball.

"Everyone, please turn to page 73," Harris said just as Stiles released the ball. It hit him in the back of his head, causing laughs to erupt from all over the class room. He turned around and glared at each of his students.

"Who in the hell did that?"

Scott and Stiles pointed at each to each other; Harris' eyes narrowed at them. He should've known. He sent them to the principal's office with the promise to make their lives hell.

* * *

 

Gerard Argent: Principal of the Beacon Hills High School, leader of the werewolf hunters, loving grandfather, and vengeful father. What role did this guy not play?

Scott and Stiles talked to him awkwardly, trying to sound like normal delinquents who hate their chemistry teacher. Good thing two thirds of that was true. Scott barely barely look him in the eye, fearful Gerard would be able to tell what he was and end in his life then and there.

"This being my first day, I do need to support my teachers. So, unfortunately, someone is going to have to take the fall and stay behind for detention," Gerard stated.

Both Scott and Gerard looked at Stiles, who was playing with his fingers. He looked up and noticed their gazes. He stared back at them with a disbelieving expression on his face. He sighed and thought, _I always get the short end of the stick_.

Scott ran out the office and down the stairs, bounding out of the front doors. He arrived just in time to see them driving Isaac away in a squad car, Isaac watching him. Scott sighed, defeated. He started heading back inside the school, when a familiar Camaro pulled up. Scott turned around.

"Get in," Derek said.

"Are you serious?" Scott exclaimed. "You did that. That's your fault."

"I know that," Derek admitted. "Now get in the car and help me."

"No," Scott snapped. "I've got a better idea. I'm gonna call a lawyer, because a lawyer might actually have a chance of getting him out before the moon goes up!"

"Not when they do a real search of the house."

Scott walked up to the car, "What do you mean?

Derek sighed, "Whatever Jackson said to the cops, what's in the house is worse. A lot worse."

Scott frowned, not knowing whether or not to help him. Derek chose for him, leaning over and opening the door for Scott, then leaning back into his seat. Scott took off his book bag and got in. Derek pulled off and a shock ran through Scott's body when he caught Derek's scent. He shivered from the feeling; Derek looked at him, but didn't say anything.

 _What the hell is wrong with me?_ Scott thought to himself.

Neither of them said anything as they made their way to the Lahey house. To keep himself from getting bored, Scott thought about everything that happened today. Somehow, Scott's mind zeroed in on everything 'Derek.' His air of dominance, his stubbornness, his set jaw and muscles, his new title as Alpha. The last thought made Scott remember his thoughts in Chemistry class. What made Derek bite Isaac? Why make him as his first beta? What was so special about the boy?

 _Maybe Derek likes him for some reason._ A possessive growl escaped his throat and his claws and teeth elongated.

"Scott?"

Scott's head snapped up to meet Derek's eyes. The look of evident concern made Scott relax, his fangs going back to normal. A sticky liquid oozed through his fingers, making him realize that he had put a protective hand on Derek's thigh, his claws embedded in Derek's skin. Scott pulled his claws out, making Derek hiss in pain.

Scott frowned, "Sorry."

"It's fine. What happened?"

Scott blushed, "Nothing." He couldn't possibly say that he got so jealous over Isaac that he couldn't help clawing up Derek's leg.

Derek looked at him apprehensively, listening to Scott's heartbeat skyrocket as he lied. Derek sighed and turned to stare at the road, deciding to drop it. Scott closes his eyes, _Why did I just do that?_

By the time they reached their destination, it was dark out. Derek shut off his car and got out, Scott following him cautiously. They went inside and Derek handed Scott a flashlight.

"If Isaac didn't kill his father, who did?" Scott asked.

"I don't know yet," Derek confessed, not wanting to lie to the young Wolf.

They started walking around, "Then how do you know he's telling the truth?"

"Because I trust my senses. And it's a combination of them…not just your sense of smell."

Scott froze, blushing. He glanced at Derek before averting his gaze, "You saw the lacrosse thing today."

"Yeah," Derek said.

Scott cleared his throat, "Did it look that bad?"

Derek squeezed his shoulder lightly, "…Yeah."

Scott's blush deepened as heat emanated from Derek's touch, warmth seeping through his clothes. Derek led them to the basement; he moved away from the younger wolf to open the door, Scott missing the warmth.

"You wanna learn? Let's start now."

Scott slowly started walking down the creaking steps, "What's down there?"

"Motive," is all Derek said.

"And what am I looking for?" Scott asked as he looked around.

"Follow your senses," Derek told him, his voice only a deep rumble, barely noticeable. Scott shivered nonetheless. Scott started walking around.

"What happened down here?"

"The kind of thing that leaves an impression."

Scott shivered again as he turned the corner. He kept looking, until he noticed something strange on the concrete floor. He knelt down and saw five white marks on the ground; he traced them with his fingers, imagining Isaac clawing at the ground as he tried to get away. Scott looked up to see a white freezer. He stood and made his way towards it. He stopped in front of it. He noticed an open rusty lock on it. He slowly started to lift it; he jumped at the sudden light, turning for it only to be Derek with a flashlight in his hand.

"Open it," Derek commanded calmly.

Scott took off the lock and hesitantly lifted the lid, the hinges creaking in protest. Derek shined a light into the freezer. Scott looked at the frantic claw marks on the inside. Scott's stomach flipped when he saw more marks on the lid, his blood running cold.

A new realization dawned on the teen. Scott looked at Derek, "This is why he said yes to you."

"Everyone wants power," Derek replied shamelessly.

"If we help you, then you have to stop. You can't just go around, turning people into werewolves."

"I can if they're willing," Derek argued.

"Did you tell Isaac about the Argents? About being hunted?"

"Yes, and he still asked."

"Then he's an idiot," Scott snapped. Trading one bad situation for another was an idiot choice.

"And you're the idiot dating Argent's daughter," Derek countered.

Scott looked at him in shock. How could Derek know? How did he find out? Scott hadn't even seen Derek until a few days ago.

"Yeah," Derek smirked. "I know your little secret. And if I know, how long do you think it's gonna take for them to find out?"

Scott looked away. For some weird reason, he felt happy that Derek cared about what happened to him.

"You saw what happens to an omega," Derek said, grabbing Scott's shoulder again. And there was that overwhelming heat again. "With me, you learn how to use _all_ of your senses. With me, you learn control. Even on a full moon."

Scott looked as his claws came out unwillingly. _No_ , Scott shouted in his head. He pushed Derek's hand off his shoulder, "If I'm with you, I lose her."

"You're gonna lose her, anyway."

Scott felt like there was a double meaning, but he didn't comment on it. Derek shut the freezer, never looking away from Scott's steely gaze.

"You know that," he said finally, before turning and walking away.

"Wait," Scott called. Derek stopped and turned back around.

"I'm not part of your pack, but I want him out. He's my responsibility, too."

"Why? Because he's one of us?" Derek asked.

"Because he's innocent," Scott corrected.

Before Derek could say anything, his phone rung. He answered, "What?"

"Wow, Sour wolf, what a greeting!"

Stiles. Of course. Derek sighed, "What do you want, Stiles?"

"The Argents sent a man dressed as a deputy to the police station to kill Isaac with something, most likely some type of poison with wolfsbane."

"Where are you?" Derek barked into his phone, the need to save his beta drumming through his body.

"On the way to the station," Stiles replied.

"I'll meet you there," Derek told him before hanging up.

"What are you going to do?" Scott asked him, hearing the conversation.

"Save him," Derek let him know.

Derek ran out and Scott could hear the tires screeching as Derek sped off. Scott doubled over as he felt the full moon take its effect on him.

* * *

 

Stiles answered his phone, "Hey, did you slow him down?"

"You could say that," Allison replied.

"Alright, well, uh, I'm headed to the station right now."

"Where's Scott?" Allison asked, worried about her boyfriend.

"Isaac's."

"Does he have a plan?"

"Yeah, but not a very good one. And, unfortunately, we don't have time to come up with anything better," Stiles hung up.

* * *

 

Stiles parked in front of the station and Derek got into the passenger's seat.

"Okay, now, the keys to every cell are in a password protected lockbox in my dad's office," Stiles said, looking at the Alpha.

Derek looked back at him, listening to the teen.

"The problem is getting past the front desk," Stiles finished.

"I'll distract her," Derek said, opening the door.

Stiles grabbed Derek's collar, "Whoa, whoa, whoa—you? You're not going in there."

Derek looked pointedly at the hand touching him, and then at its owner.

Stiles let him go, "I'm taking my hand off."

"I was exonerated," Derek said.

"You're still a person of interest," Stiles replied obviously.

"An innocent person."

Stiles stared at him disbelievingly, "Innocent—you? Yeah, right!"

Derek said nothing but stared at Stiles.

Stiles sighed, "Okay, fine. What's your plan?"

"To distract her," Derek said, looking at Stiles like he was an idiot.

"Uh-huh, how? By punching her in the face? Unh!"

Derek laughed sarcastically, "Heh, by talking to her."

"Okay, alright. Give me a sample; what are you going to open with?"

Derek pretended to think, before staring at Stiles with a blank expression.

Stiles sighed, "Dead silence. That should work beautifully, any other ideas?"

"I'm thinking about punching _you_ in the face."

Stiles gaped at him and watched as Derek got out of the car. Stiles wordlessly, but angrily, followed the werewolf as he sauntered in like he ran like place. Stiles rolled his eyes as the female officer fell for Derek's distraction: flirting. _Arrogant prick_ , Stiles thought before slipping past the desk. Stiles went to his dad's office and went to the lockbox, only to find it open and the keys gone.

"Oh, no."

Stiles started walking through the halls, searching for the holding cells. He bumped into a deputy and started sputtering for an excuse. Stiles trailed off when he noticed an arrow sticking out of the man's right leg, blood trickling steadily from the wound. The man following his gaze before looking up at him.

"Oh, shit!" Stiles muttered and turned to run, but the deputy grabbed him and put a firm hand over Stiles' mouth. The man started dragging Stiles to the holding cells, Stiles struggling and punching to get free. Stiles dragged his hand along the wall, pulling the fire alarm and the man dropped him roughly on the floor when they reached the cells. They both turned to see a steel door open, mangled and barely on its hinges. Isaac charged from the shadows at the man, throwing him onto the desk and then to the wall across the room, roaring at the 'deputy.'

Stiles crawled and hid behind the desk, watching the scene unfold in front of him. The man tried to inject Isaac with the poison but Isaac managed to catch his arm, twisting it until it broke, the syringe rolling on the floor. Isaac grabbed the man's face and smashed the his head into the wall, letting him fall to the ground from unconsciousness. Derek crushed the syringe under his boot; Isaac's head snapped up at the sound, but he relaxed when he saw it was only his Alpha. Isaac spotted Stiles hiding behind the desk; Derek followed his gaze, hearing Stiles' heartbeat quicken in fear.

Isaac started walking towards Stiles with the intent to spill blood, but Derek stepped in his path and roared at him, his eyes a violent red and his canines long. Isaac's eyes widened in fear and he cowered in the corner of the wall, hiding his head and whimpering in submission. When he raised his head again, he was human again.

Stiles looked at Derek in awe, "H-how did you do that?"

Derek smirked, "I'm the Alpha."

 

* * *

 

Allison cautiously opened the basement door, shining a light into the dark room. She slowly walked down the steps, looking for the young werewolf.

"Scott?"

She heard panting, along with soft growls and whines. She kept walking, turning a corner. She spotted him on his knees with his head down, his chest rising and falling as he tried to hold his transformation in. Allison walked up to him and bent down in front of him, dropping the duffel bag on the floor. She shakily unzipped the bag and started pulling the chains out.

She paused, "Are you sure we have to do this?"

Scott looked up, his teeth growing and his eyes flashing amber at random intervals. "Yes," he said breathlessly.

Allison sighed, "Where?"

Scott turned his head and looked at the freezer, Allison following suit.

She let out a shaky breath, "O-okay."

She helped Scott up and they walked over to the white freezer. She flipped the latch and opened the lid, helping Scott climb inside. She sighed painfully, not wanting to do this. Scott could sense the distress radiating off her.

"Please," he begged. "I don't want to hurt you."

She stared into his eyes before she nodded. He leaned back, closing his eyes. Allison grabbed the lid and started to shut it. She stopped and bent down, pulling Scott up for one last kiss and then kissed his forehead. She stood up straight and watched as he closed his eyes, his nails starting to lengthen. Allison closed her eyes and shut the lid. She grabbed the chains and started wrapping them around the freezer, and then snapping a lock through them.

She swallowed, "It's done."

"Go," Scott told her, his eyes glowing brightly in the darkness of the freezer.

"Scott, I can't—"

"Just go!" Scott shouted, interrupting her, running his hands roughly through his hair.

She grabbed the flashlight, and with a last glance, ran up to the ground level. She locked the basement door, leaning on it for support. She took in a few breaths before pushing off the door, going into the kitchen. The flashlights started flickering, shutting off. Allison shook it and hit it a few times before slamming it on the counter, taking deep breaths to calm her racing heart and shaking limbs. She paused when she heard another set of pants; she covered her mouth to muffle her breathing, hearing a light hissing behind her. She slowly turned around to see yellow, slitted eyes staring at her, crouching on the ground.

Scott heard the increase in her heartbeat and her high-pitched scream, "Allison." He started banging and punching against the constricting walls, trying to get to her, shouting her name. Allison walked backwards until her back hit the counter. She let out a stuttered breath and grabbed a knife.

"Come on," she murmured.

The creature crouched down, tilting its head at her.

"COME ON!" Allison shouted, raising the knife in the air.

Scott pushed the lid of the freezer up before the chains gave way; he jumped out and bounded up the steps. He burst through the door, tumbling in front of Allison, wooden shards flying everywhere. He faced the creature and growled menacingly at it. The creature crawled onto the ceiling, shrieking at them, before crawling onto the wall and out the door. Scott stood up and Allison ran up to him.

"What the hell was that?"

Scott looked at her, "I don't know."

 


	4. Chapter Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scott has a dream.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is R-rated. Just a heads up.

 

Scott walked into Derek's train depot, finding it empty. "Derek?" Scott called out, looking around the empty space. He stepped inside the train, "Derek? Are you here?"

"What do you want?" He heard from behind him.

Scott jumped ten feet in the air, gasping in shock. He spun around and came face-to-face with Derek Hale. Scott froze when he looked into those glowing red eyes, barely containing a shiver at Derek's piercing gaze.

"Scott."

Scott almost believed he could drown in the depth of those eyes, lost in their wisdom and unmistakable beauty. Scott wondered if Derek knew just how much _power_ his eyes held.

"Scott."

Derek probably did. Maybe _this_ was why Isaac accepted the Bite, despite the dangers and pitfalls. Why Isaac gave himself over to him. Because Derek's eyes could convince anyone of his cause without his speaking. His eye were like magic.

"Scott!"

Scott snapped out of his reverie, "Oh, um, I was j-just…"

"Just what?" Derek asked when Scott stopped speaking, his cheeks burning. He couldn't very well say he wasn't listening because he was too busy daydreaming about Derek's eyes, now could he? Scott looked away.

Scott licked his dry lips, "J-just…I-I was, um, uh, j-just…" Derek gritted his teeth together, clearly losing patience with the young wolf.

"Why are you here, Scott? What do you want?" Derek said, trying to stay calm.

Scott knew what he _should_ say: he wanted to talk about Isaac, he wanted to talk about the creature. But he just couldn't talk as Derek's voice washed pleasantly over him, causing his nether regions to stir in interest. He bit his lip but a low moan escaped Scott's lips. Shock flashed across Derek's face before a smug smirk replaced it. He stared at Scott with a hungry glint in his eyes, taking slow, teasing steps towards the teen. Scott stepped back tentatively each time, until his back hit the wall behind him.

 _Shit!_ Scott thought and instantly regretted even _thinking_ about coming here. He could barely remember why he came! Derek pushed Scott into the wall,their bodies tightly pressed together. A shiver ran down Scott's spine, eliciting a small gasp as heat pooled into his stomach. Derek put his head in the crook of Scott's neck, inhaling deeply. Scott's dick twitched as he felt Derek run his nose along his neck.

"Do you know how strong an aroma can be, Scott?" Derek asked against his skin.

"N-no," Scott managed to gasp out, his hands clenching against the steel wall.

"I can smell your lust; it's radiating in waves, calling out to me."

"Sorry," Scott mumbled, not entirely certain what Derek was talking about.

Scott suddenly gripped on Derek's arms tightly, shuddering when he felt the muscles twitch underneath his fingers. Scott's breath hitched when he felt Derek put his hands on his hips, holding Scott in place.

"Don't be," Derek said in a husky voice.

Scott's hands traveled to Derek's shoulders with the intent to push the Alpha away so they wouldn't be so close together, so he could just _breathe_ , but he only pulled him closer. Scott hummed when Derek's hands slipped under his shirt, lightly tracing Scott's abs. A shudder of pleasure coursed through him as Derek nipped sharply at his pulse point.

"Your scent is intoxicating. I want to taste it. Can I, Scott? Can I taste you?"

Did Scott want this? Did he want to submit to Derek, especially like this? Scott knew he should reject him, push him away; there were so many reasons why this wouldn't be a good idea, but Scott didn't want to think about consequences. For once, he wanted to just _feel_. "Yes!" Scott murmured, unable to control his need to be touched by Derek but unable to voice it. But that quiet approbation was all Derek needed.

Derek groaned before capturing Scott's lips in a searing kiss, hands cupping Scott's face. Scott moaned and bunched Derek's shirt material in his hands. He felt Derek's tongue swipe along his bottom lip and Scott immediately opened his mouth, allowing the Alpha access. Derek growled approvingly as he slipped his tongue into that warm, moist cavern, their tongues battling for dominance. The Alpha pulled back to map out every crevice of Scott's mouth. Derek moved away from Scott's lips to kiss along his jaw, nipping at the delicious skin.

"D-Derek," Scott stuttered. "Wait."

"I want you, Scott. I want to turn your world upside down, making you forget anyone before me...do you want that?" Derek said, sucking on the sensitive spot behind Scott's ear, extracting a filthy moan from Scott's lips.

"Do you, Scott? I want to hear you say it," Derek murmured, wanting Scott to admit he was submitting to Derek, wanting Scott to know that this was his choice. And Scott didn't disappoint. He leaned his head back to give Derek more access to his neck, mumbling, "Yes, yes. God, Derek. Please, I need more!"

Derek smirked against Scott's skin. "Good," He purred, before grinding his hips against Scott's. Scott let out a strained moan, instinctively rocking against Derek, making sounds that he will later deny ever making. Scott gripped Derek's hair, tangling his fingers in it and giving it a light tug. A growl erupted from Derek's chest, going straight to Scott's groin. Suddenly, Derek pulled away; Scott whined in protest from the lack of friction.

"Relax, I just want to look at you," Derek soothed. And look at Scott, Derek did. Scott looked delicious with his tousled hair, half-lidded eyes, swollen lips, and deeply blushed cheeks. Derek could feel his wolf scratching just under the surface, wanting to be freed, but Derek held out and remained in control.

"Lift your arms," Derek commanded in a low, husky voice.

Scott's eyes fluttered close as the command registered to him and he raised his arms. Derek swiftly pulled Scott's shirt over the teen's head and threw it, not caring where it landed. Derek's heart clenched when he saw Scott's bare chest. Derek leaned forward, latching his mouth onto Scott's left nipple. Scott groaned and arched towards Derek's mouth as the Alpha bit and sucked and licked his nipple until it was a hard nub, before moving to the next one and giving it the same treatment. Derek started to kiss lower, teeth nipping at the smooth skin as he went to his knees.

"Oh god, Derek!" Scott whimpered, his groin straining against his jeans, aching to be let out.

Derek unbuckled Scott's belt slowly while biting harshly at Scott's hip, the teen gasping from the slight pain. Scott watched as Derek unbuttoned his jeans, pulling them off along with his boxers. Derek licked his lips in anticipation as he watched pre-cum form on Scott's tip. Derek lapped up the drop with his tongue, savoring the taste. Scott shuddered from the sensation but remained silent. He couldn't let Derek know how affected he was.

Derek must've read Scott's mind, because he licked a strip from Scott's base to the tip. Scott groaned loudly, his body twitching with need. Derek continued to tease Scott with kitten licks on Scott's slit, hand slowly pumping the base of Scott's dick. Derek wanted to break Scott, force him to beg and plead with the knowledge that his pleasure was in Derek's hands. And breaking Scott didn't take very long. At all.

"Derek, pl-please. Stop fucking teasing me. I can't take it. Please, Derek!"

Derek grinned triumphantly and then took Scott in his mouth, slowly bobbing his head up and down. Scott gasped at the heat surrounding his erection. He bucked unexpectedly, and then realized Derek had once again put his hands on Scott's hips, forcing him to keep still. Derek closed his lips on Scott's head, licking and striking the slit with his tongue. Derek looked up at Scott, staring right into those big, brown eyes as he hummed around Scott's length.

Scott gripped Derek's dark locks with his hands, groaning and moaning from the pleasure Derek's mouth was bringing him. Derek felt Scott's body freeze and his grip tighten, a sure sign Scott was close to cumming. Right when Scott thought he was going to go over the edge, Derek pulled away.

Scott whined in protest, "D-Derek, what the hell are you doing?!"

Derek held three fingers in front of Scott's mouth, "Suck."

Scott greedily took them between his bruised lips, licking them with his tongue. Derek groaned when he felt the warm, wet muscle encircle his fingers, and he briefly wondered what that tongue could do to his member. When Derek deemed his fingers wet enough, he pulled them out of Scott's mouth. Derek put one of Scott's legs onto his shoulder.

"D-Derek, Wh-what are you—ah!"

Scott let out a strangled gasp when he felt Derek steadily slipping his middle finger into Scott. Derek paused, waiting for Scott to get comfortable. When Scott started rolling his hips to feel more of this sensation, Derek started pumping the single digit in and out of the younger male's body.

"More, Derek. Come on, I can take it!" Scott pleaded, meeting Derek's intrusion.

Derek nodded and slipped in another finger. Scott let a needy groan and a whimper at the slight burn as Derek moved the fingers in and out of him. The pain ebbed away and pleasure replaced it. Scott let out a cry of pleasure when Derek allowed his fingers to brush slightly against his prostate, and he started rolling his hips for more. Soon, Derek added the third and last finger, the burn coming back and magnifying. Derek looked up and noticed how Scott's face contorted in pain; he jabbed Scott's prostate harshly and Scott let out a loud moan, his back arching.

"Der—oh god! Please, Derek!" Scott panted in a pleading voice.

Derek stood up, wrapping the leg that was on his shoulder around his waist. He kept his fingers firmly pressed against Scott's prostate. "When you first came here Scott, I asked you a question. I want you to tell me what it was."

Scott could practically feel his legs turn to jelly, his knees buckling. He could barely form a thought, let alone remember a sentence and repeat it, but he also knew that Derek wouldn't continue if he didn't get what he wanted.

"What was it, Scott?" Derek whispered in Scott's ear as he wrapped his hand around Scott's painfully hard erection. Scott let out a stuttered gasp, bucking into Derek's fist, which held firm at the base of Scott's cock. God, what did Derek ask him? Derek twisted his hand and squeezed lightly, and Scott could've sworn he saw fireworks at that very moment. Scott moaned and his brain started to clear up as the words popped into his blood-deprived head.

_What do you want?_

"You asked me what I wanted," Scott answered, surprised his voice didn't falter from the immense pleasure he was receiving.

"And what is it, Scott? What _do_ you want?" Derek asked in a low, husky voice, twisting his hand again and sliding it up Scott's shaft.

All stray thoughts left Scott's mind as he focused on finding his release. Derek kissed Scott harshly, worrying Scott's bottom lip between his teeth.

"What. Do. You. Want?" Derek said slowly, as if he was speaking to a child. And maybe he was. Scott felt like a child being scolded by his mother because he couldn't decide what type of candy he wanted. And maybe Scott was. He was constantly at a crossroads about his life; if he should try to have a semi-normal life with the girl of his dreams or if he should accept what he was and join Derek's pack. Scott was a metaphorical seesaw, tilting this way one moment and that way the next, but never quite finding the balance. But, God, in this moment—this moment full of ecstasy—Scott thought he could chose a side, just for this moment. Derek ran his thumb teasingly along Scott's slit and presses harder on Scott's prostate, "Can you tell me?"

"You!" Scott gasped out, panting with a spreading want. A lingering need. "I want you."

Derek smirked and nipped Scott's earlobe. "And what is it that you need, Scott?" Another twist of his hand.

"F-for you to fuck me," Scott whimpered; his release just out of his reaches.

"Good boy," Derek purred in Scott's ear. Derek pulled away from Scott, eliciting a frustrated whine from the younger wolf when Derek pulled out his fingers.

"Shh, Scott. Just relax." Derek soothed, wiping away the few tears of frustration that managed to spill from Scott's big brown eyes. Derek took off his shirt and tossed it over his shoulder. Scott groaned as he watched Derek's muscles contract as Derek subconsciously flexed while taking off his shirt. Scott caressed Derek's skin and kissed Derek's shoulder, trailing his hand slowly down Derek's fine-sculpted body until he reached Derek's belt buckle. Scott hastily undid it, pulling the belt out of its confining pants' loops. Scott undid the jeans' buttons, roughly pulling down the zipper. Derek groaned when Scott slid his hand into Derek's boxers, wrapping a hand around his erection.

"Don't stop now, Derek. Please, I want to feel all of you." Scott pleaded, sucking on Derek's neck.

Derek shuddered in pleasure. "Stop," he commanded, his eyes flashing red before going back to the beautiful hazel.

Scott whimpered in objection but removed his hand from Derek's pants. Derek kissed him softly, silently reassuring Scott that the good stuff was yet to come. Derek took a bottle of lube from his back pocket, popping the cap open. Scott swiped the bottle out of Derek's hands, smirking at Derek's shocked expression.

"I want to do it," Scott admitted sheepishly, cheeks becoming flushed.

Derek smiled, "Okay."

Scott nibbled on Derek's earlobe as he pushed down Derek's jeans. Scott squeezed a good amount of lube into his palm and wrapped the hand around Derek's cock, coating the length with the substance. Derek gritted his teeth to control the urge to buck into Scott's fist, his wolf struggling against its cage. When Scott thought Derek was coated enough, he removed his hand.

"God! I'm ready, Derek!" Scott panted impatiently.

"Wrap your arms around my neck," Derek instructed, red spilling into his eye color.

Scott obliged and tightly wrapped his arms around Derek's neck. Derek hooked his elbows under Scott's knees, lifting him off the ground.

"This'll hurt," Derek warned.

"Please," Scott whimpered, his voice hoarse with lust. He didn't care if it hurts for ten seconds or ten millenniums; Scott only cared about being filled by Derek. He needed this.

Derek positioned himself against Scott's entrance, hesitating for a second before slowly sliding into Scott. Derek groaned as he felt the immense heat engulf him. Scott gasped in pain as Derek pushed into him, inch after inch. When Derek was fully sheathed into him, he paused so Scott could adjust to Derek being buried so deep inside him. Scott took deep breaths as he got more comfortable, trying not to focus on the pain.

"You have to relax," Derek half-growled from the combination of pleasure and pain he was experiencing from Scott's periodically clenching his ass. Soon, the pain subsided and the wonderful feeling of being completely _full_ washed over Scott. After a few agonizingly slow moments, Scott nodded for Derek to move.

"Are you sure?" Derek asked, not wanting to hurt the teen.

"Yeah," Scott assured Derek. "You can move now."

Derek smiled and slowly pulled out until only his head was inside Scott, and then slamming back into Scott, hitting his prostate dead on.

Scott arched his back and cried out, "Fuckkk!"

Derek did it again. "God, Derek! Faster!" Derek eagerly complied, speeding up his movements, plowing into Scott, hitting his spot over and over again.

"Shit!" Scott groaned. "Don't stop! Please!"

Scott tightened his grip around Derek's neck and he began meeting Derek's hard thrusts. Derek bent down, attacking Scott's neck with sharp nips and open-mouthed kisses. Scott's mind turned fuzzy as Derek continued his rhythm of harsh penetrations into Scott, abusing his prostate in the most satisfactory way.

"Derek! Ah! Der-!" Scott gasped out, his release so close. Derek brutally slammed into Scott, engaging the younger wolf in a passionate kiss. Scott could feel his orgasm creep onto him.

"Please," Scott begged, still painfully hard. "Do something!" Derek grabbed Scott's leaking erection, stroking it in time with his relentless thrusts. Scott didn't know if he should buck into Derek's hand or push down against Derek's dick. "Close, Derek." He moaned breathlessly. "More. I'm close. Shit, so close—"

* * *

 

Scott woke up with a start, breathing heavily. He looked around to see he was in his room, though he didn't remember going to sleep. He sighed before laying back down. Scott could feel his clothes sticking to his body from sweat and an uncomfortable feeling washes over his nether regions. Scott looked down to see a bulge in his pajama pants. God, he had a boner, standing proudly.

"Fucking great, " Scott sighed to himself. "I guess I'm taking a shower."

He headed to his bathroom, discarding his clothes as he moved. He turned on the shower head and set the water to a colder than usual temperature before climbing in. Scott initially shivered from the coolness of the water, before relaxing and getting used to it. As Scott washed his body, he found himself wondering what set him off in the first place, unable to recall.

_What was I dreaming about?_

 


	5. Chapter Four

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for any mistakes. And for the bad action.

Scott caught Erica as she fell from the rock-climbing wall. Scott laid her down gently on the ground as the rest of the class rushed over. Stiles and Allison raced to Scott's side and knelt beside him.

"Put her on her side. Put her on her side!" Allison instructed hurriedly, seeing Erica start to convulse. Scott turned Erica on her side and held her.

"How'd you know?" Allison whispered curiously.

Scott thought for a second, trying to come up with an explanation to what he felt—the feeling of apprehension and the sudden shaking of his right hand. He decided it was something that Allison just wouldn't understand. So he said, "I just felt it."

Scott glanced at Stiles, who was staring at him as if Scott was a mysterious science to be further studied. Scott could hear whispers and accelerated heartbeats, pumping with adrenaline. Somebody called an ambulance, letting them know that a teenage girl fell and was experiencing a seizure. Pretty soon, the Paramedics were rushing in to try to help Erica. The two men had to pry Erica's body off Scott's arm since she curled up against it in the middle of seizing uncontrollably. The Paramedics took her away on a gurney, and everyone watched with their eyes, and some, with the phone cameras.

* * *

 

Erica opened her eyes and found she was in the back of an ambulance. She looked and saw the two male Paramedics, staring down at her with concern evident in their eyes.

"Erica, you're awake!" One exclaimed.

Erica groaned, "Tom, Kyle, what happened?"

Yeah, Erica knew these guys; she practically knew every EMT that came from and went to the Beacon Hill Hospital.

"Well, you experienced a seizure in Gym class today. Thankfully, it didn't last long, but you began to thrash around, so we had to sedate you," Tom informed her, sounding sympathetic and a little…guilty and pitiful.

Erica sighed, "I wish I wasn't the way I am, sometimes."

Kyle smiled sadly, "Sweetie, there's always going to be something that you won't want to be but can't change. It's human nature."

Finally, the hospital came into view and they parked right in front of the doors. They managed to get her inside, signed in, and in a room without much of a hitch. Tom did have to flirt with this ugly lady at the desk to persuade her to give Erica a private room, but Erica found it was a necessary evil. Erica laid on her 'bed' and waited patiently for Nurse McCall to come and give her a check-up. Sometime later, Nurse McCall walked in with a small smile gracing her face. It was silent for a while as Nurse McCall did her normal examinations.

Finally, Melissa decided to break the ice, "It's been a while since we saw you, Erica. You were being so good about taking you medication."

Erica wasn't shocked they knew she wasn't taking that damned medicine anymore—she hated it, the damned stuff they forced her to choke down—but one thought worried her. "Are you gonna tell my mom?" Erica asked, not so surprised at how small her voice came out, so timid.

Nurse McCall sighed, "Well, I swear I don't want to, but there's this team of lawyers in the back who break my legs…and I don't know if you've seen my legs, but for a girl my age, they're still pretty hot. So…"

Erica laughed weakly, not able to laugh any louder; she loved how Melissa could just pop in and make her smile, even when there was nothing to smile about.

Melissa placed a hand on Erica's head, "Doctor's gonna be in in a minute, okay?"

Erica nodded as Melissa reassuringly carded her fingers through her hair. Melissa smiled warmly at Erica before leaving the room. Erica let out a deep breath, her eyelids starting to droop. Well, she was dog tired. Erica closed her eyes and allowed herself to drift off.

A man calmly walked in and pulled her mobile bed out of the room, pushing her down the hallway. Erica's body shifted from the sudden movement and she forced her eyes open. She noticed the moving white lights above her and tried to look around. A hand touched her forehead to keep her from moving her head.

"Lie still," the man commanded her.

The man wheeled her to the morgue, closing and locking the door behind him. He stopped pushing Erica's bed and walked around it, holding Erica's medication. Erica shot up in a sitting position, eyeing the stranger, ready to scream bloody murder. The man leant against the counter and read the medicine description, "Side effects may include: anxiety, weight gain, acne, ulcerative colitis…yeesh."

"Who are you?" Erica asked.

The man quirked an eyebrow and smiled at her, "Let's just say that we have a…mutual friend." Erica wondered what he meant, because as far as she knew, she didn't have any friends.

He placed the bottle of medication onto the counter, "You get a…warning before you have a seizure."

She frowned, "It's called an aura. It's—it's like a metallic taste in my mouth."

The man chuckled, "You don't have to lie, Erica. What does it really taste like?"

 _How does he know I'm lying?_ She thought.

Erica looked at her hands before looking into this stranger's eyes, "…It tastes like blood."

The man stared at her for a moment, calculating. Was she worth the risk? "What if I told you that all of this could go away?"

He walked up to the end of the table and he sensually wrapped his hand around her ankle, "The side effects." He grabbed her other ankle, "The symptoms. All of it." He pulled her to the edge of the bed, stepping in between her legs. "And what if all of those things not only went away, but everything else got even better?"

He pushed a strand of hair behind her ear, his touch ghosting over her skin. Erica's breath hitched as she stared into the eyes of this mysterious, but handsome man.

She wanted to believe he was crazy, but the thought appealed to her. No longer being known as 'Erica, the epileptic.' No more being in gym but not being able to do anything or join any sports. No longer being the person that half of the student body laughed at and the other half felt sorry for.

She let out a nervous laugh, "H-how?"

The man smiled, "Let me show you."

His eyes started flashing a glowing, hypnotizing red. It frightened Erica, but she wanted this. She wanted to be normal—no, she wanted to be _better_ than normal. She looked into his eyes and saw a new opportunity to be something extraordinary.

She reminded herself that she wanted this, "O-okay."

* * *

 

"Got 'em," Stiles announced confidently, slamming the keys to the Ice Rink on the lunch table. Scott nodded absent-mindedly. "Pick you up after work tonight and we'll meet at the rink, cool?" Stiles asked.

Scott froze when he heard an increase in everyone's heart rates and he looked up at the cafeteria entrance, the soft tapping of heels coming closer to the cafeteria. Erica walked in with a big grin on her face, sporting stilettos, red lipstick, and a leather jacket. Her smirk widened when she noticed everyone's shocked faces. Erica walked up to a group of boys and snatched one of their apples of the tray, biting into it seductively.

Lydia slammed her hands flat on Stiles' and Scott's table, "What…the holy hell…is that?"

"It's Erica," Scott answered calmly, although there was an undeniable anger surging through him. He could smell the Wolf in her; dammit, he told Derek not to do this! Erica smirked at the crowd and walked out, Stiles and Scott following her. They burst through the front doors and saw Erica get into the passenger's seat of Derek's fucking Camaro. Derek smirked at Scott and flashed his pearly whites, before speeding off. Scott gritted his teeth before confusion replaced his anger; why was he mad at _Erica_?

* * *

 

"Hmm," Allison said as she stared at the photos she and Scott took together. Scott's eyes were letting out blinding, white beams so you couldn't really see the pictures.

"Oh, my eyes. The—the flash triggers them," Scott said with an amused tone.

"This one's normal," Allison murmured before she realized what she said. She blushed and scoffed at herself, "Oh, that's not what I meant."

Scott chuckled, nuzzling his nose affectionately against her cheek, "It's okay. Here." He took the strip from her hands and ripped off the last photo, handing it to her.

"Thanks," she smiled, grateful that Scott didn't hate her.

They heard a toe-curling scream and they bolted inside. They saw Stiles kneeling besides a screaming Lydia. What worried the three of them was that her face was red and her eyes were wide in fear, and she was grasping the ice like there was something there.

* * *

 

Erica saw Scott approach her from behind as she looked in the mirror in her locker, fixing her lipstick. She turned around to face him.

Scott frowned, "Two's not enough for Derek; I know he needs at least three, so who's next?"

Erica scoffed and closed her locker, "Why does there have to be a next one when we've already got _you_?"

Scott didn't want to hear this, especially since he had this unexplainable anger towards the new werewolf. "Who's next?"

Erica quirked an eyebrow at him, amused at his obvious frustration. "You know, I never knew what I looked like during a seizure, until someone took a video of me once and put it online?"

Scott shook his head, "I don't care."

"It happened during class," She ignored him. "I started seizing in my desk and everyone was saying they should put something in my mouth, until some…genius reads the card on my key ring which tells them not to because it could break my teeth!"

"Erica," Scott said softly.

"You know what happens next?" She asked faintly, her voice slightly breaking.

Scott frowned, not wanting to talk about her past, knowing she was using it to distract him.

"I piss myself," she said as she started walking towards Scott. "And they start laughing. You know, the only good thing about seizures was that I never remembered them, until some brilliant JERKOFF…had to go and put cameras in everybody's phones." She pushed Scott against a locker, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"But look at me now, Scott."

Scott heard a familiar heartbeat and saw Allison looking at them from down the hall. Erica followed his gaze and chuckled lightly. Scott scowled at Erica.

"That's right. You only have eyes for her…not that it matters."

Scott glared at her, "You've really changed, Erica."

"I'd just _love_ to show you how much I've changed if it wasn't for who you loved."

"Allison?" Scott asked disbelievingly.

Erica leaned in and kissed his ear condescendingly, "Oh, no, no, no—Derek."

Her statement confused him, which in turn angered him. Scott grabbed her arms and roughly pushed her away. He looked to his right to find that Allison was no longer at the end of the hallway. He glared at Erica, his own anger taunting him. She gave him a sly smile before walking away. The bell rang for lunch and Scott headed to the cafeteria, in search of his girlfriend. He didn't see her, so he got his lunch and sat at his usual table. He picked with his food until he heard Allison's heartbeat. It became louder and quicker as she sat at the table behind him with her back to Scott's.

"I know how it looked, but she came up to me," Scott started quietly.

Allison scoffed, "I'm not jealous.

Scott let out a relieved sigh, "You're not?"

"She's with Derek now, isn't she?" That statement chipped away at him so he didn't reply, but Scott's silence was confirmation in itself.

"You can't get caught in the middle of this," Allison whispered. "Don't you feel what's happening? My grandfather coming here, Derek turning Erica and Isaac; it's like battle lines are being drawn."

"I know," Scott admitted. And he did. Derek told him just as much when they witnessed Gerard killing that omega.

"There's always crossfire," Allison warned.

"What am I supposed to do? I-I can't just stand by; I can't pretend to be normal."

Allison huffed, "I don't want you to be normal. I want you to be alive."

She got up and walked away before Scott could say anything else, bumping into Stiles. She left quickly and Stiles ran to Scott, putting a hand on his shoulder to get his attention when the Wolf tried to stand to chase after Allison.

"Scott, do you see that? Stiles asked, pointing to a table ahead of them.

Scott sighed and followed Stiles' hand. "What? It's an empty table," Scott shrugged.

"Yeah, but whose empty table?"

It clicked in Scott's mind; that table was never empty. "Boyd."

Scott jumped out of his chair, earning a few curious looks from surrounding people. He didn't seem to notice, though.

"We have to find him before Derek gives him The Bite," Scott said.

They raced out of the cafeteria.

"I'm gonna go to the ice rink and see if he's there, and if he's not home, you call me. Got it?" Scott told his best friend. Stiles stopped walking, sighing.

"What?" Scott asked, stopping too.

"Maybe we should let him. Boyd, you know, man? You said Derek's giving them a choice, right?"

Scott stared at his friend like he's crazy. He pulled Stiles and they started walking, "We can't."

"You gotta admit, Erica looks pretty good, you know. The word 'sensational' comes to mind." Stiles swooned.

"H-how good do you think she's gonna look with a wolfsbane bullet in her head?" Scott stuttered.

"Alright, all I'm saying is maybe this one isn't totally your responsibility," Stiles explained.

"They are, and you know this thing's gonna get out of control. That makes me responsible," Scott argued.

Stiles let out a breath, "Alright, I'm with you. And I also gotta say this newfound heroism is making me very attracted to you."

Scott rolled his eyes, involuntarily blushing. "Shut up," he laughed.

"No, seriously." Stiles joked and stopped walking. "Do you wanna try making out for a sec? Just to see how it feels!"

Scott pushed Stiles and started walking again. They got to the parking lot and they went their separate ways. Scott unlocked his car and got in; he pulled out of his spot and drove to the ice rink. Scott gritted his teeth at what he was off to do and his grip on the steering wheel tightened until his knuckles turned white. Scott couldn't believe Derek turned Erica and was trying to turn Boyd. Scott set his jaw as he remembered his conversation with Erica.

Loved Derek? He barely liked Derek, so how could he love him? Derek was a fucking asshole who was set on doing dumb shit just because he could. And loved Derek how? Like a brother? More than that? That was certainly what Erica implied! Scott shook his head and sighed gratefully when he saw the ice rink come into view. He parked and got out, not surprised to find that the building was unlocked. Scott pulled open the door and walked inside. He stepped on the ice, seeing Boyd driving the Zamboni.

Deciding to skip the small talk, Scott cut to the chase. "Boyd, I just wanna talk." Boyd pointedly ignored him and kept driving. Scott tentatively walked towards him, "Hey, come on, Boyd. Please. Did Derek tell you everything? And I don't mean going out of control on the full moons, I mean everything."

Boyd turned off the Zamboni and looked at Scott, "He told me about the hunters."

Scott looked at him, shocked. "And that's not enough for you to say no? Whatever you want, there's other ways to get it."

"I just wanna not eat lunch alone every day," Boyd confessed.

"If you're looking for friends, you could do a lot better than Derek," Scott replied.

"That really hurts, Scott."

What did they say about the devil?

Scott turned around to face Derek and his two betas, Isaac and Erica. "I mean, if you're going to review me, at least take a…consensus. Erica, how's life been for you since we met?"

Erica twirled her hair and pretended to think, "Hmm. In a word…transformative." She snarled at Scott, her eyes glowing and her teeth elongated.

Scott glared at her and took a more defensive stance. If Derek thought his little betas were going to get the best of him, he was wrong.

"Isaac?" Derek continued.

"Well, I'm a little bummed about being a fugitive, but other than that, I'm great." Isaac replied with a smirk.

"Okay, hold on. This isn't exactly a fair fight," Scott said.

Derek smirked, "Then go home, Scott."

When Scott didn't move, Derek looked at his betas. They smiled obediently and started working towards Scott. Scott punched the ice below him, his claws scraping the ice. He looked up at them, completely transformed.

"I meant fair for them," He elaborated before roaring menacingly at them.

Isaac shifted and jumped on Scott; he grabbed the front of Isaac's shirt and threw him across the rink. Isaac hit the glass wall. Erica tried to get behind Scott but he used his legs to kick her, Erica hitting the Zamboni. Isaac began advancing to the fight. Scott heard his approaching footsteps and turned around, waiting for Isaac to get closer.

Erica pushed Scott from behind. He lurched forward. Isaac caught him and slammed Scott against the Zamboni. Then, he threw him away. Using his claws, he skid to a stop. Isaac growled menacingly at him and Scott advanced towards him. Scott tackled Isaac to the ground, repeatedly lifting him and hitting him against the ice. Erica jumped on Scott's back but he knocked her against the Zamboni, causing her grip to loosen and for her to slide to the ground. Isaac stood up and swiped at Scott with his claws, but Scott ducked and punched Isaac in the stomach. When Isaac doubled over, Scott punched him in the back. Isaac fell to the ground, but he was able to get on his hands and knees. Scott kneed Isaac in the face and Isaac fell back. Scott didn't notice the proud smile that Derek bore as he watched Scott beat up Isaac and Erica.

"Don't you get it?" Scott snarled at them. "He's not doing this for you. He's just adding to his own power, okay? It's all about him! He makes you feel like he's giving you some kind of gift, but all he's done is turn you into a bunch of guard dogs!"

He slid the two betas to their Alpha's feet. "It's true," Derek announced, unashamed. "It is about power." And now it was time to show Scott exactly who had the power.

Derek started walking towards Scott, his eyes glowing red and claws elongated. His bones cracked and his face shifted. He roared at Scott, fully transformed. Scott watched Derek advance on him, but he hesitated in starting a fight; for some reason, he didn't feel the aggression towards to him like he had felt with Erica and Isaac. He didn't want to hurt Derek, even though everything was his fault. Derek head-butted Scott and slashed him in the side. Derek punched Scott in the face. Punched him again. Then, he punched Scott in the gut. Scott hunched over in pain and Derek grabbed his shirt. Scott quickly elbowed Derek in the face. Derek stumbled back a few inches, giving Scott the time to stand up. Scott tried to punch Derek, but Derek caught his arm. Derek punched Scott over and over and over, before lifting him up and slamming Scott on the ice.

Derek stepped on Scott's chest, adding pressure to stop Scott from breathing. When Scott turned red, Derek slowly removed his boot, glaring at the teen. Derek gave Boyd a meaningful look before walking away. Boyd jumped off the Zamboni and went to Scott, staring down at the injured Wolf.

"Don't," Scott groaned. "You don't wanna be like them."

"You're right," Boyd admitted. He lifted his camouflage sweatshirt to reveal a bite on his side. He looked back at Scott, "I wanna be like you."

Scott gasped in pain as he watched Boyd leave with Derek's Pack. Scott spat out the blood collecting in his mouth as he gathered his strength. When he felt strong enough to move, Scott got up and trudged off the ice. Scott thought about what happened and a white blinding rage took over him, but not because of Boyd. It was because of Derek. It was also not his rage; it was his Wolf's. For some reason, his Wolf felt outraged that Derek fought against him, even if it was for his Pack. Strangely, Scott felt betrayed. Scott decided to let it go, not wanting to ask question he didn't have or want the answers to.

Scott managed to get to his car without crying out in sheer pain or shifting from his boiling rage. He drove to the clinic, periodically checking the gash on his side to find that it was still bleeding. He huffed and parked in front of his job. He locked his car and went inside. It has been a while, his gash should be healed by now. He lifted his shirt to check, only to find that wasn't the case.

"Why aren't you healing?" He murmured to his wound.

"Because it's from an Alpha."

Scott's head snapped up to look at Dr. Deaton. He gasped when he saw a dead body on the table, with deep gashes going down his chest.

"I think maybe we better have that talk now," Dr. Deaton said calmly.

Scott looked at him with widen eyes. He nodded, "Okay." The good doctor grabbed Scott's collar and pulled him to the counter. "They're coming back, so we don't have much time to talk," He said while rummaging through the medical supplies. He grabbed a cotton swab and alcohol.

"Uh, what is that?" Scott asked.

"Rubbing alcohol. You don't want it to get infected, do you?"

Scott shook his head and winced in pain when Dr. Deaton dabbed the gash with the soaked cotton swab.

"You'll heal the same, just not as quickly because of Derek."

"Okay, how do you know all of this? Actually, how—how do you know anything?"

"It's a long story," He taped gauze on Scott's side. "What I can tell you is that I know about your kind. Your kind, I can help. This," he gestured to the dead body. "This is something different."

"Wha—well—do you know what did it?" Scott asked him.

"No, but the Argents will. And this is the crucial part: they'll have some kind of record, or book. It'll have descriptions, histories, notations of all the things they've discovered."

"Wha—all the things?" Scott interrupted. "How many different things are there?" Scott heard tires on gravel and paled in fear.

"They're here," Dr. Deaton murmured. "Scott, hide in the back."

Scott nodded and ran in the back. He listened to their conversation, his heart pounding when Dr. Deaton suggested the sole purpose of this unknown thing was solely to kill. He managed to slip out of the emergency exit and got to his car. He drove to the Preserve to wait for Allison.

He stopped on the side of the road and turned off the car. He hiked through the woods to their usual meeting place and sat on a boulder. As he waited, he thought about how everything seemed to be slipping through his fingers. He ran a hand roughly through his hair, his anger and frustration momentarily coming to head.

Scott let out a shaky breath, keeping himself calm. He waited silently for Allison, until his phone vibrated. It was Stiles telling him to meet him at the Mechanic's place. Scott sighed and etched a message for Allison on the huge boulder.

_'Couldn't wait. Missed you.'_

He left and headed off to meet Stiles. As he arrived, he listened to the sirens and the conversations.

**He was crushed—**

**A cut on his neck—**

**Paralytic toxin—**

**A witness—**

Scott parked and saw Stiles and Sheriff Stilinski talking in the back of an ambulance. Stiles gave a goodbye to his dad and came over to Scott's car. He got into the passenger's seat and laid back against the head rest.

"You okay?" Scott asked, concerned for his best friend.

Stiles sighed, "Yeah…you're right. It's not like you. I mean, its eyes were almost, like, reptilian. But, there was something about 'em."

"What do you mean?" Scott questioned.

"You know when you see, like, a friend in a Halloween mask, but all you could actually see are their eyes, and you feel like you know them, but you just can't figure out who it is?"

Scott gaped at his friend, "Are you saying you know who it is?"

"No," Stiles answered. "But I think it knew me."

* * *

 

Scott dropped Stiles off an hour ago; he could still hear Stiles excitedly talk about animals with paralytic toxins and the nervous system and the way the body worked and then asexual and sexual reproduction. Now, Scott was lying in bed, hesitant to sleep. He'd been having weird dreams lately, and although he couldn't remember what or who they were about, he always woke up with an obvious…arousal. Scott didn't know if he'd want to experience the now routine process tonight—dream, wake up in the middle of the night, take a cold shower, contemplate, not remember anything, stay up until it's time to go to school. Scott looked at the clock to see it was a quarter to ten. Scott sighed tiredly; he needed to go to sleep, unless he wanted to be dead on his feet at school. Even though he knew that, Scott still tried to stay awake. Soon, his eyelids began to droop and Scott fell to sleep.

_Scott was sitting in the passenger's seat of Derek's Camaro, looking out the window. Trees blurred past as Derek drove them to god knows where._

_"Where are we going again?" Scott asked, watching the trees blur past._

_"I told you, Scott, it's a surprise."_

_Scott groaned, "I fucking hate surprises."_

_Derek smirked, "And that's why it's a surprise."_

_Scott huffed and glared at nothing in particular. He wished there was some way he could force Derek to tell him where the hell they were going, but nothing would work with Derek. Suddenly, an idea popped into his head and he grinned._

_"Are you sure you won't tell me?" Scott asked, his voice deliberately low._

_Derek rolled his eyes, "Yes, I'm sure."_

_Scott nodded and subtly placed his hand on Derek's thigh. Derek didn't even notice, until Scott started to slowly glide his hand up Derek's inner thigh. Derek's thigh stiffened, but he managed to drive steady._

_"Scott, what are you doing?" Derek said with an accusing tone._

_"What do you mean?" Scott feigned innocence._

_"Whatever you're doing with your ha—AND!"_

_Scott smirked because he chose that moment to brush his hand against Derek's clothed crotch. Scott leaned forward and placed butterfly kisses along Derek's neck. Derek swallowed thickly, trying to focus on the road. He gasped when Scott palmed his erection, squeezing lightly._

_"Will you tell me now?" Scott whispered seductively in Derek's ear, squeezing with a little more force._

_Derek growled and parked the car on the side of the road. He roughly grabbed Scott and pulled the teen Wolf onto his lap. Scott chuckled as he straddled Derek's hips. Derek engaged Scott in a passionate kiss, Scott moaning and eagerly reciprocating as Derek reclined his seat back. God, it was a good thing Derek's car had tinted windows. Scott gasped and keened as Derek nipped at his jaw, slipping his hands under Scott's shirt._

_"Deerrrrekkkk!" Scott moaned when Derek bucked up for some much needed friction. Scott began to grind against the Alpha, groaning in pleasure. Derek growled and smashed his lips onto Scott's. Scott shivered when Derek ran his fingers along the teen's spine. Derek nibbled on Scott's bottom lip, causing him to gasp, giving Derek access to his mouth. Scott groaned, wrapping his arms around Derek's neck. Derek moved his head and started planting open-mouthed kisses on Scott's neck._

_"Oh fuck, Derek!" Scott panted, throwing his head back. Scott ripped Derek's shirt open, caressing the flawless skin. Derek groaned when he felt Scott unbutton his pants. Scott slipped his hand in Derek's underwear, wrapping his hand around Derek's dick. Derek sucked in a sharp breath, his shift becoming harder to reign in. Derek pulled away from Scott, trying to stay in control._

_"We should stop, now." He grunted, almost crying out in pleasure when Scott's teeth grazed his neck and he tightened his grip around the older Wolf's length, twisting his hand and teasingly dragging it up._

_"Why?" Scott murmured. "No one can see us in here: tinted windows."_

_"Because we need to get to the—the place we are going to. Besides, we'll need a lot more room for when I have my way with you."_

_Scott blushed at Derek's statement._

_"Whatever," he mumbled, but Derek noticed and smirked. Scott sighed, "Fine, but I'd much rather you'd just tell me where we're going."_

_Derek pecked Scott's lips, "In due time, idiot. Now, get up, and get in your seat."_

_Scott rolled his eyes but did what the Alpha said. They fixed their clothes and Scott felt bad for ripping Derek's shirt._

_"Sorry about your shirt," Scott said sheepishly._

_Derek shrugged, "Doesn't matter. You like it, anyway… I love you."_

_Scott blushed and smiled warmly, "I love you, too."_

Scott woke up feeling hot and bothered, his cheeks flushed. He sighed and headed to his bathroom for a midnight shower. He made the water really cold and he climbed in. Scott soaked in the water as he tried to remember what exactly he was dreaming. It confused him to no end, the onslaught of emotions that welled up inside him from a dream that he couldn't remember. The most confusing part was the images flashing through Scott's head—a black car, Derek, himself—and the most easily identified emotion he was feeling…love.

* * *

 

Stiles went into Gerard's new office with the 'borrowed' keys, searching for the bestiary but not finding it. Anywhere.

 _Damn it all to hell_ , Stiles cursed in his head as he texted, 'Nothing Here' to Allison.

"Hello, Stiles."

Stiles jumped in shock and fear, "Oh my—"

He looked at Erica warily; the last time he talked to her, she knocked him out with a part of his Jeep and threw him in a local dumpster. Erica moved so fast that he could barely react, grabbing Stiles by the ear tightly and hauling him out of the office. "Ow, ow, ow," Stiles continued to chant as the she-Wolf dragged him to the pool area.

"Ah, yeah," he murmured when he saw Derek standing there, waiting for them…with a basketball in his hand. _Now, what the hell does this asshole want?_ Stiles thought. Erica released Stiles and stood beside her Alpha.

"Stiles," Derek greeted.

"Derek," Stiles replied in the same tone.

"What'd you see at the mechanic's garage?" Derek asked, twisting the ball in his hand slowly.

Of course. "Uh, several alarming EPA violations that I'm seriously considering reporting." When in doubt, sarcasm was the way to go. And what could Derek really do anyway?

"Hmm," Derek hummed. His claws extended and he punctured the basketball, the air hissing as the ball deflated.

"Holy god," Stiles exclaimed.

Derek dropped the deflated basketball and smirked at the teen, "Let's try that again."

"O-okay," Stiles stuttered.

"What. Did. You. See?" Derek asked—well, demanded.

When Stiles fell silent, Derek motioned for Erica to give Stiles a little…incentive. Erica smirked and stepped forward, but Stiles held his hands up in front of his body as a defense, before letting them fall limply to his sides.

"Whoa, whoa, alright!" Stiles sighed. "This thing was pretty slick-looking. Um, skin was dark, kind of patterned. Um, I think I saw scales. Is that enough? Okay, 'cause I got somebody that I really need to talk to!" Stiles thought about the crying strawberry-blonde that he'd been crushing on since forever.

Derek gave Stiles this look and Stiles just huffed. He grunted in frustration, "Um, alright, fine. Eyes: eyes are, um…yellowish and slitted. Um, it has a lot of teeth. Oh, and it's got a tail, too…are we good?"

Stiles paused, "What?" He noticed the dazed looks in Derek's and Erica's eyes, along with Erica's increased breathing. A thought came to him. "What, have you seen it? You guys have these looks on your faces like you know exactly what I'm talking about."

Stiles heard a light but scary hissing behind him. Oh please, god, no! He slowly turned around to see the creature staring down at them, shrieking menacingly.

"Whoa," he gasped and he ran behind Derek.

The creature jumped down and crouched in front of them. Erica leapt in front of Derek to protect her Alpha, snarling at the creature. Derek growled at the thing when it threw his beta against the wall, effectively knocking her out. Derek turned and pushed Stiles, "Run!"

Stiles stumbled back and barely gained his balance. The creature sliced the back of Derek's neck, shocking the new Alpha. Stiles' mouth dried, "Derek, your neck."

Derek could barely hear the words that held a strange echo in his ears; Derek looked around in a daze as his muscles locked up and his systems began to shut down. He felt the sensation of falling before two thin arms wrapped around him, trying to keep him off the ground.

"Come on, come here. Now, right now. Come on, where is it? Can you see it?"

Derek looked down, "No. Just hurry. Call Scott."

Stiles nodded and struggled to get his cell phone out of his sweatpants' pocket. Stiles fumbled with his phone, ultimately dropping it, crying out in frustration as the collision between his phone and the concrete echoed throughout the room. Stiles released Derek and bent down to retrieve his phone before freezing, realizing what he just did.

"Stiles, you son of a bitch!" Derek exclaimed angrily before plunging into the pool, sinking to the bottom. Stiles looked at his phone and the pool, wondering what he should do. Stiles groaned and dove into the ice-cold water. He swam as fast as he can and grabbed the Alpha, pushing off the ground and swimming back to the surface. Derek gasped, filling his burning lungs with air. Stiles glanced around the room, but he didn't see anything.

"Where'd it go?" He said. "Where is it? Do you see it?"

Derek panted, "No."

Stiles sighed, "Okay, maybe it took off."

The creature screamed loudly from the hidden shadows, the sound echoing off the walls. "Maybe not," is all Derek said.

Stiles kicked his feet to keep them afloat, all the while, searching with his eyes for the patterned skin creature.

"Can you get me out of here before I drown? Derek gritted out.

Stiles scoffed, spitting out water. "You're worried about drowning? Did you notice the thing out there with multiple rows of razor-sharp teeth?"

"Did you notice I'm paralyzed from the neck down in eight feet of WATER?!" Derek snapped.

"Okay," Stiles murmured. He could see his point. He glanced around, "I don't see it."

He started paddling and kicking, slowly moving them from the center of the pool and to the edge. Suddenly, Derek noticed a shift in the dark shadows.

"Wait, wait, wait. Stop, stop!"

Stiles froze and they both watched as the lizard _thing_ came out of the shadows and started circling the pool, hissing at its occupants.

"What's it waiting for?" Stiles asked.

Derek had no answer. He had no idea what the hell it was! They watched it circle them again before creeping to the pool's edge. It tentatively placed its hand on the water before rushing back, hissing.

"Wait," Stiles said. "Did you see that? I don't think it can swim."

Derek only grunted and panted, trying to keep his head above water. Stiles and Derek are both silent as they floated, the creature still walking around the pool. Stiles could feel his muscles grew tired and started to ache, his thighs developing little cramps. "Okay, okay. I don't think I can do this much longer," he told Derek, eyeing his phone that's close to the pool.

Derek followed his gaze, "No, no, no. Don't even think about it."

"Can you just trust me for once?" Stiles asked breathlessly.

"No!"

Stiles scoffed, "Well, I'm the one keeping you alive, okay? Have you noticed that?"

Derek rolled his eyes, "Yeah. And when the paralysis wears off, who's gonna be able to fight that thing, you or me?"

"That's why I've been holding you for the last two hours?"

"Yeah. You don't trust me; I don't trust you, but you need me to survive which is why you're _not_ letting me go."

Stiles glared at the Alpha, shocked. Did Derek really just say that? What. An. Utter. Asshole. Stiles pushed Derek off of him.

"Stiles!"

Stiles ignored the Alpha, and he started swimming with a newfound determination. Derek sank to the pool's floor with a thick 'thud', his oxygen escaping him. Stiles froze when he noticed the creature nearing him; he calculates how long it'd take him to get his phone. _Screw it_ , he thought. Stiles quickly swam the rest of the way, snatched up his phone, and swam away before the creature could get to him. He quickly dialed Scott's number, praying that his best friend would pick up. When Scott did, Stiles shouted his name.

"Scott!"

"I can't talk right now," is all he said.

Scott hung up and Stiles stared at his phone in disbelief. Did he…that total…he was so dead! Stiles growled in annoyance and threw his phone into the pool, diving in to get Derek. He grabbed the older man and pushed off the ground, swimming to the surface. They both started gasping for air.

"Tell me you got him!" Derek choked out.

Stiles averted his gaze and didn't reply, but that was answer enough for Derek. Derek closed his eyes tightly and groaned. After a while, Stiles could feel the three hours of holding up two bodies—one of which was ninety percent muscle—wearing on his body. "I can't hold up much longer. I'm gonna need something to hold onto," Stiles said.

He looked and he spotted a handle on the low diving board. He started kicking his legs, swimming over, using his last ounce of strength. He reached the edge and loosely clasped his hand onto the handle. The water caused Stiles' grip to slip and his hand slid off. Stiles and Derek started sinking underwater. They both had the weird feeling of being airborne before they collided with the gravel, Scott roaring at the creature while crouching on the diving board.

The creature screamed and slammed into Scott, causing both of them to tumble to the ground. Scott crouched in front of the lizard. It wrapped its tail around Scott's left ankle and threw the teen Wolf into a glass mirror that was high up on the wall. The glass shattered and fell to the ground with the Wolf. Scott grabbed one of the glass shards and growled at the creature. It froze when it saw its own reflection, confused at what it was staring that. It hissed one last time before crawling up the wall and sailing out of the skylight. Scott glanced up to see Derek sitting up; Scott let out a sigh of relief, bowing his head.

Derek heard a faint groan come from Erica and rushed to his beta's side.

"Derek?" She mumbled tiredly.

"Are you okay?" He asked her.

Erica opened her eyes and nodded lightly, "I'm more than okay. I'm perfect. Getting your head smashed in is great for a woman's complexion." Derek rolled his eyes and helped her sit up. Scott watched the display with more than subtle distaste. He didn't understand the emotions that were raging inside of him. He was mad that Derek turned her, but not because she was turned. It was because the one that bit her was _Derek_ , and he turned _Erica_. Everything nowadays was confusing to him. A hand landed on his shoulder and he looked up to see Stiles, thoroughly soaked. "Let's go."

Scott nodded and they left out and into the school's hallway. Neither of them spoke, until Scott remembered something. "I found the bestiary," he announced casually.

Stiles gaped at him, "You did?"

Scott nodded, "It is on Gerard's flash drive. We'll look at it when we get to my car."

"Cool," Stiles murmured. "Oh, and Scott?"

"Yeah?"

Stiles punched his best friend on the shoulder. HARD.

"Ow, what the hell?" Scott exclaimed.

"Next time I call you, you listen to what the fuck I gotta say, asshole!"

They made it to Scott's car and Scott got his laptop, turning it on and placing it on the hood of his car. He plugged in the flash drive and he clicked the file that popped up on his screen. Stiles bent over to look at the text as Scott clicked through the pages.

"Is that even a language?" Stiles snapped, no way he almost died for them not even being able to read a fucking PDF.

Scott sighed, "How are we supposed to find out what this…thing is?"

"It's called a Kanima."

Scott and Stiles turned around just as Derek and Erica approached them. "You knew the whole time," Stiles accused.

"No," Derek denied. "Only when it was confused by its own reflection."

"It doesn't know what it is," Scott said.

"Or who," Derek affirmed.

"What else do you know?" Stiles asked, still holding a slightly accusative tone.

Derek shrugged, "Just stories. Rumors." He couldn't count how many things he'd heard about or seen.

"But it's like us?" Scott questioned.

"It's a shape shifter, yes, but it's—it's not right. It's like a..." Derek trailed off, not quite able to find the word he was looking for.

"An abomination," Stiles offered meekly.

Derek caught his gaze and nodded lightly. Erica and Derek turned to leave, but they stopped when Scott called the Alpha's name.

"We need to work together on this…maybe even tell the Argents."

Derek scoffed, "You trust them?"

"Nobody trusts anyone. That's the problem: while we're here arguing about who's on what side, there's something scarier, stronger, and faster than any of us. And it's killing people! And we don't even know anything about it!" Scott ranted.

"I know one thing," Derek stated. "When I find it…I'm gonna kill it."

The two Pack members left, leaving Scott and Stiles behind. Suddenly, Stiles crsed.

"What?" Scott asked distractedly, watching the red tail lights of Derek's car.

"I almost died trying to help that douche and I totally messed my chances up with Lydia. I fucking hate life, dammit!" Stiles shouted, punching the car's hood.

Scott watched his friend warily, but didn't say anything. It might just be left-over adrenaline, anyways.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think. I always appreciate feedback.


	6. Chapter Five

 

Scott could personally testify that getting stabbed hurt like hell...and that Gerard Argent was a dick. Scott managed to get to his room without fainting from the pain, even though the wound had already began to heal. He quickly slammed the door shut and locked it.

"Scott," his mom called, knocking on the door. "Are you sure you're okay?"

"I'm sure, Mom. You can relax, alright? I'm fine," he told her.

Scott lifted his shirt, watching as the stab wound healed into a dark bruise and then into smooth skin. He touched around the area gingerly before tossing away his shirt. He sighed heavily and collapsed onto his bed, burying his face in the pillow.

 _My life sucks ass_ , Scott thought to himself. Scott closed his eyes, attempting to drift off to sleep...but he felt something strange. A familiar and dreaded feeling, only recently felt after having weird, confusing dreams that he was slowly starting to remember. _Oh, God! Why?_

Scott rolled onto his back and looked down, noticing a very prominent bulge in his jeans. He huffed in annoyance and stood up; Scott began removing the remainder of his clothes in order to get in the shower because there was no way he would try to 'take care of the problem' with his mom up and about. Scott walked into his bathroom, closing and locking the door behind himself. He turned the water on and adjusted it to a cooler temperature. Scott calmly stepped inside, shivering as the cold water hit his skin.

Scott grabbed the soap bar and started rubbing it along his body, paying special attention to the dried blood on his abdomen. As Scott washed his body, a rising heat started pooling into his stomach, spreading throughout his body and escaping through his pores. Scott leaned against the wet shower wall, panting wildly. The heat grew to the point of pain, causing a whine to slip past Scott's lips. Hit, boiling blood travelled down to Scott's groin, leaving him hard and throbbing.

"Oh shit," Scott whimpered softly. Tiny convulsions rippled throughout his body; he tried to think of anything to make his erection deflate: Stiles, school, Coach Finstock, old ladies in bikinis...but nothing worked. Scott thumped his head against the wet tile, groaning in frustration as he throbbed painfully. _I have no choice_ , Scott thought. Slowly, Scott trailed his hand down his overheating body and grabbed his pulsating member, moaning softly at the initial contact.

Scott started pumping his erection lazily, panting. Scott fantasized about Allison, imagining he lips wrapped around his dick. Scott could easily imagine her soft hands trailing along his arms, her ample breaths pressed against his chest, and her small shoulders holding his head. Scott could just see her hair to tangle his fingers in—except, when he thought about her long locks, they were dark and short-cut.

Suddenly, Allison's soft, small hands grew larger, rougher. Her breasts changed into a rippling, well-toned chest. Her shoulders became broader, and her eyes were glowing red.

Derek.

Scott sped up his movements, tightening his grip. Scott ran his thumb along his slit, the soap and pre-cum making it easier. Scott imagined Derek's strong hands tracing his chest, gripping his hips, tugging at his hair...oh _**God**_! Scott's pants became full-blown moans and he lost all self awareness, his pumping drawing him closer to the edge.

"Ahhh!" Scott exclaimed, tumbling over the edge and his body convulsed violently, his knees becoming weak. Scott slumped against the wall as he watched the evidence of his...activities wash away. Feeling drained, Scott turned off the shower and grabbed his towel, wrapping it around his waist; stepping out the shower, Scott unlocked the bathroom door and made his way to his dresser. Scott wasted no time putting on his boxers and pajama bottoms, collapsing onto his bed. Scott stared up at his ceiling, his eyelids dropped and his muscles relaxed. Scott could feel any remaining tension deep out of him, leaving him unbelievably tired. He closed his eyes and sought the comfort of sleep.

* * *

 

Scott's night was less than satisfactory; overnight, his room seems to have become an oven. Scott spent majority of the night tossing and turning, kicking away his covers, pushing at his pillows. It was as if the heat had seeped into his core. Scott woke up to a loud pounding, his ears painfully ringing from the noise. He groaned, barely noticing his mom screaming through the door.

"Scott! Don't you hear my knocking?!"

He covered his ears, his muscles throbbing painfully. His door flew open and he heard loud, stomping footsteps make their way around his bed. A loud voice called, "Scott, are you alright?"

"Mom, stop shouting!" Scott exclaimed, clamping his eyes shut from the offending morning light.

"I'm not even shouting. Are you sick, honey?" Scott felt a cool hand touch his forehead before it abruptly pulled away. "Scott, you're burning up. I'll call the hospital; no way I'm going to work with you like this."

Scott shook his head slowly, "Mom, no. You can't. I'll be fine."

"But, what if—"

"Seriously, Mom," Scott croaked. "You need the hours. If I need you, I'll call you. Don't worry."

She sighed, "You promise?"

"I do."

She sighed again, "Ok, well, I'll make you some soup before I go. And if you feel worse, you **will** call, got it?"

Scott nodded and listened to his mother leave his room. The young Wolf dropped his hands to his sides, taking deep breaths. Scott managed to drag himself out of bed and stand on wobbly legs. He opened his windows slightly, enjoying the light breeze that momentarily cooled his overheated body. He heard footsteps again.

"Alrighty, so the soup is on the stove and there's also cold medicine on the kitchen table. And I'm serious about calling me, Scott."

Scott nodded, "I know, Mom. Have a good day."

Melissa kissed his forehead and left for work. Scott waited to hear the sound of her car leaving before collapsing back on his bed, exhausted and feverish. Scott couldn't mention it to his mom but he was worried. A lot. He shouldn't be sick because, as dad as he knew, werewolves don't get sick. Ever. He shouldn't have a fever. Should be bed-ridden and weak and tired. He shouldn't be like this, at all. So why was he?

 _What's happening to me?_ Scott thought frantically. He shook his head, trying to physically rid himself of these thoughts. Thinking like this wouldn't help him. It would only accomplish freaking him out. _I'll be fine._

A strong scent filled Scott's oversensitive nose and he gagged. Adderall, baby body wash, and cocoa butter caused Scott's nose to burning harshly. Stiles. Suddenly, a knock sounded on the front door. Didn't he having a fucking key?!

"Scott, it's your compadre, Stiles! Open the door!" Stiles called loudly. Too loud. Scott flinched at the sound of his friend's voice. Nevertheless, Scott reluctantly rose to his feet and made his way through the house. He grudgingly pulled open the door, squinting to block out the brightness of the sun.

"What," Scott deadpanned.

Stiles grinned, "Hey, buddy. What're you doing?"

"Wishing I was in bed," Scott replied in a flat tone. "And don't you have a goddamned key? Why are you knocking?"

Stiles ignored him and brushed past him, entering the house. Scott huffed and quietly shut the door, not wanting to aggravate his ears. He turned to see Stiles spread out on the couch. "What are you doing, Stiles?"

Stiles smirked, "Lying down? Duh."

"I meant here," Scott huffed.

Stiles rolled his eyes but sat up, "Alright, I'll confess. Your mom called me and said you were sick, freaking me out because you can't get sick...right?"

"Right, but I think it might just be some kind of freak accident. It's nothing to worry about," Scott reassured.

Stiles frowned, "Maybe you should ask Derek about it, because, and no offense, you look like shit, dude."

Scott flushed at the mentioned of the new Alpha, his mind wandering to his shower last night. "No way!"

"Why the hell not? It could get worse and then what?" Stiles exclaimed, exasperated.

"Well...I'll ask him if it gets any worse," Scott compromised.

"Cool," Stiles said. "Awesome. Fantastic. So, wanna play some XBox?"

"Can't. My mom took it when I failed that test I chemistry."

Stiles shrugged nonchalantly, "Doesn't matter. You would've lost, anyway."

Scott snorted, "Yeah, sure, whatever you say. Do you want a soda?"

"Must you ask? How long have we known each other and you don't even know what I want. Maybe I should get a refund. Do you think I could?" Stiles asked rhetorically.

Scott rolled his eyes and headed into the kitchen. He grabbed two cans of soda and placed them on the table. Suddenly, the heat rose in the room, stifling Scott. It was singing his skin and clogging his lungs. The lights were too bright. The TV was too loud. The smells were burning his nose. His clothes were irritating his skin. Scott's body began shutting down from the sensory overload. Scott slid to the floor, covering his eyes to block out the brightness of the room.

"Scott?"

The voice echoed in his head, pounding against his brain. A loud thumping filled his ears and Scott curled more writhing himself.

"Oh my god, Scott! Are you okay?"

Scott looked up and open his eyes; his eyes struggled to focus on his hyperactive friend. "Stiles," Scott croaked.

Stiles' eyes widened in horror, "Scott, your ears."

Sure enough, dark blood had begun trickling down the sides of his face from his ears. Black dots started dancing at the edges of Scott's vision. "St-Stiles," Scott slurred. "Call Derek."

And then, everything went black.

* * *

 

Stiles watched in shock as his best friend's eyes rolled up and his body slumped, sprawled out on the floor. He was unconscious. _Focus, Stiles. Derek. Call Derek_ , Stiles berated himself. He pulled out his phone and quickly called Derek. It rang thrice before Derek's voice floated through.

"What."

Stiles was so rattled that he didn't even _think_ about complaining about Derek's lack of conversational skills. "It's Scott," Stiles stammered.

There was a dead silence on the other end, "...What about him."

"H-he was a-no there was like-blood," Stiles stuttered.

"Stiles," Derek said. "Calm down and tell me what's going on."

Stiles took a deep breath, "Yeah, okay. I'm, Scott's sick. Like, really sick. Now, he's passed out on the floor and blood's coming from his ears. I don't know what to do!"

"Stiles, I need you to do something for me."

Stiles nodded, "What?"

"Check his pants. Are they wet?" Derek said.

"Check his pants?" Stiles bawked. "What the hell does that have to do anything?!"

"JUST DO IT!" Derek snapped.

Stiles jumped and looked at the front of Scott's pajama pants. "No, they're dry."

"The back, Stiles. Check the back."

Stiles sighed and rolled his friend over, careful not to hurt him. His eyes scanned Scott's pants. He didn't know what the hell he was looking for but he couldn't explain the relief he felt when he couldn't find it.

"Are they wet?"

"No," Stiles said.

He heard what he could only describe as a sigh of relief on the other end. Stiles heard muffled rustling and then, "I'm on my way."

"Well," Stiles frowned. "What should I do?"

"Get him to bed, then leave."

Stiles gaped, "I can't just leave."

"Trust me, Stiles. You don't want to be there. So leave."

Stiles heard the dial tone and cursed. He tossed his phone on the counter and grabbed his friend. He started dragging the Wolf up the stairs and down the hall. He managed to get Scott into bed. He quickly left the house and got into the car, slightly upset that he had to leave. _Don't worry_ , He told himself. _Derek will take care of him._

* * *

 

Scott opened his eyes and saw his room's ceiling. He sat up, confused. The last thing he remembered was fainting in the kitchen. How did he end up here?

"Stiles brought you to your room."

Scott started and looked over at his desk. Derek was sitting nonchalantly in his computer chair. Scott's heart skipped a beat. Derek raised an eyebrow but didn't comment.

"What happened?" Scott asked.

Derek shrugged, "You tell me."

"I don't know!" Scott huffed. "I was fine this time yesterday."

Derek cocked his head, "Has anything changed before that? Anything...not normal?"

"Well, I've been having these weird mood swings and my dreams have been...different," Scott admitted.

"What are they about?"

Scott felt his cheeks warm and he glared at Derek, "Does that matter?"

Derek smirked but conceded, "I guess not."

"So," Scott started. "Do you know what's wrong with me?"

Derek frowned, "I do."

"Then tell me! I feel like I'm losing control of myself," Scott demanded.

"Only your senses," Derek amended.

"Tell. Me."

"It's a...condition," Derek stated slowly.

"A condition?" Scott breathed out. "Have you ever had it?"

"Um," Derek trailed off. "No, this...condition isn't common in Wolves like me."

Scott was hesitant but he had to ask, "Can I die from this?"

"It depends."

"On?" Scott prompted.

"Many factors."

Scott scowled, "Like?"

"Like anything."

Scott huffed, exasperated. He didn't understand why Derek was messing with him like this. "Well, at least tell me if this mystery illness that I might die from has a name."

"It doesn't."

Scott _felt_ the air shift around Derek. "You're lying. Why?"

"I didn't lie," Derek said simply.

"Yes, you did!" Scott snapped, upset at how secretive was being. He could _die_ and Derek knew more, but he refused to tell him!

"Scott," Derek warned. "Calm down."

"No! Don't tell me to 'calm down' because you're not my fucking Alpha!" Scott shouted. "I'm in constant pain and you just said I could die and you're acting like—"

Scott cut himself off when that familiar feeling rose within him. Fiery heat locked up his body, coursing through his veins. A whine dislodged itself from Scott's mouth at the extreme discomfort. He closed his eyes to block out the sudden bright light, lying back. Scott felt a cooling sensation on his neck and he let out a small sigh of relief. The pain seemed to subside, making the heat bearable. He opened his eyes to find red orbs staring intensely down at him. Scott's breath hitched and he felt molten lava pour into his core.

"Derek," Scott panted heavily, wanting nothing more than to spread his legs for the Alpha—what?

Derek growled at the need and desperation in Scott's voice. Scott closed his eyes, allowing the sound of Derek's growl to wash over him. He felt lips brush against his and Scott leaned forward, hoping for more of the sensation. Suddenly, the hand disappeared and the pain set back in. Scott's eyes flew open to find his window wide open.

And Derek was gone.


	7. Chapter Six

"I just can't believe you left him like that!" Erica exclaimed.

"He. Was. Fine," Derek deadpanned, tired of having the same conversation for the past three days. "He wasn't even ready."

"So you say," Isaac replied smoothly. "But how do you know, exactly? You said he exhibited all the symptoms."

"Except for the one that really matters," Derek explained. God, sometimes he really regretted being upfront with his Pack, because they didn't know when to let shit go.

"Yeah, yeah, his ass wasn't leaking the special juice. You should've at least talked to him, but hey, what do I know?" Erica snarked.

"It wasn't the right time," Derek said.

"Because he wanted you to fuck him? Yeah, that's bad timing," Isaac agreed sardonically. "You said it's probably over by now...why don't you talk to him now?" Erica made a noise in agreement.

Derek sighed, "Can you _please_ just do what I told you. We need results today."

Erica huffed in irritation but left to do what her Alpha wanted.

* * *

 

A hand shot out, easily lifting the bar from Jackson's chest. Jackson sighed in relief, chest unsteadily rising and falling from exhaustion. "Thanks."

"Anytime."

Jackson's eyes shot open and saw Erica smirking down at him, red staining her lips. Her hand flew out and grabbed his neck, easily snatching him off the bench. Throwing him in the backseat of Derek's Camaro, Erica sped off towards the train depot. Jackson was too stunned to even speak, scared of what the hell was happening. Erica forced him out of the car into the depot, pulling him down the stairs.

Isaac stepped forward and easily restrained his left arm as Erica held back his right. Jackson stuttered out a breath on fear when he saw Derek sitting on a platform, holding a broken mirror shard. _Oh God. He's gonna kill me. He's gonna kill me._

"What happened to you on the full moon?" Derek asked.

"What?" Jackson gasped. "N-nothing. Nothing happened."

Derek looked up at him, staring into Jackson's eyes. "You're lying," he said simply. He placed the shard down before slowly pulling on a pair of utility gloves.

Jackson panicked, "No, wait! I can prove it...I taped myself."

Derek grinned in amusement. Isaac chuckled. Was this guy serious? " _You_ taped yourself?"

Jackson narrowed his eyes at the young Wolf, pissed he wanted to look down at him when he had _everything_ Jackson wanted. "Yes," Jackson snapped. "It was the full moon. And maybe while you were curled in the corner having an existential crisis about turning into a monster, _I_ was preparing for the so-called gift your big, bad Alpha promised me. And what did I get? NOTHING. You want proof? Let me get the video."

Derek pretended to ponder it before smacking his teeth. "Mmm, no." He picked up the glass shard. "No, I have a better idea."

Jackson froze in fear, panting, "What is that?"

Suddenly, Erica and Isaac forced Jackson onto his knees, holding his arms behind his back. Despite his struggling, Jackson couldn't get free. Derek approached him steadily. Erica gripped at Jackson's scalp, pulling his head back and Isaac forced open his mouth.

"You know, Jackson...you've always been kind of a snake," Derek chuckled. "And everyone knows a snake can't be poisoned by its own venom."

Derek came closer to Jackson, holding the shard up to his lips. As Jackson looked on in fear, a drop of clear liquid slowly fell into his mouth. As soon as the venom reached his tongue, Jackson started gagging. Isaac and Erica immediately released him, moving to stand beside their Alpha and watch what happened. Jackson feel to the ground, body locked in position and unable to move. Paralyzed.

Derek looked away briefly, huffing in frustration. He went to bend down bedside Jackson, tilting his head slightly so Jackson could see him. He sighed, "You're still a snake, Jackson...just not the one we're looking for."

With that, Derek walked away. In his absence, Isaac walked up to Jackson, arms crossed against his chest. He sat beside Jackson's head. "You're still gonna have to do one more thing for us—well, actually...for me," Isaac smirked.

* * *

 

The sharp jingling of Erica's bracelets pierced Jackson's ears, causing him to wince. He froze when he heard Erica and Isaac talking behind him.

"So," Erica started. "Derek wants this done during Chemistry?"

Isaac chuckled, "Yeah. If it's Lydia, I'm gonna kill that bitch."

Erica sighed, "We have to test her first." The noise of the hallway grew in Jackson's ear until he couldn't hear the rest of the conversation, but he managed to hear one word.

**Kanima**

Suddenly, the late bell rang and Jackson covered his ears to drown out the sound, the retreating footsteps of the two betas barely heard. _Gonna kill that bitch... bitch... chemistry...Kanima...kill that bitch..._

Jackson rushed to Economics, pausing at the doorway when he saw Scott and Stiles sitting side-by-side. Jackson walked over and sat at the desk behind Scott. "Hey."

Scott and Stiles ignored him. "Testicle left and right." Jackson huffed when they didn't respond, "What the hell is a kanima?"

Jackson smirked when both Scott and Stiles stiffened before turning around to look him. _Now they can hear_. Scott began to question Jackson when Coach Finstock slammed a textbook onto his desk to get everyone's attention.

"Alright, listen up," Coach announced. "Quick warning before we begin our review: some of you, like McCall, might want to start their own study groups, because tomorrow's midterm is so _profoundly difficult_ , I'm not even too sure _I_ could pass it. Now, I need a volunteer at the board to answer the first question."

Stiles and Scott turned back towards Jackson, waiting for him to explain. He told them about Derek snatching him up last night and feeding him some type of venom.

"Paralyzed from the neck down," Jackson gritted. "Do you have any idea what that feels like?"

Stiles twitched, "I'm familiar with the sensation." Jackson shot him a look. Scott's brow furrowed, "Wait. Why would Derek test you? Why would he think it was you?"

Jackson stared at him before he rolled his eyes, "How should I know?"

"Do they think it's Lydia?" Stiles asked.

Jackson sighed, "I don't know, all I heard was her name and something about chemistry."

* * *

 

Scott grabbed Stiles' collar and pulled him close, "How do we know it's not her?"

Stiles licked his lips, "Because I looked into the eyes of that thing, okay? And what I saw was pure evil...and when I look into Lydia's eyes, I only see fifty percent evil." When Scott gave him a reproachful look, Stiles huffed. "Alright, maybe sixty. But no more than forty on a good day."

"Stiles," Scott interjected. "That's not a very good argument. Maybe Derek's right and it's her. She was bitten by Peter, but she doesn't even seem affected."

Stiles narrowed his eyes, "Are you saying all of this because of your _newfound appreciation_ of all things tall, dark, and Alpha?" Scott looked at him, stunned. "What? I'm just saying, if three nights ago proved anything, it's that your judgement's is getting kinda iffy."

_"You did what?!" Stiles exclaimed._

_After Derek disappeared, Scott called his hyperactive friend over. Scott decided to tell him about what Erica's been saying, the Ice Rink, the weird dreams, his thoughts—everything. Well, almost everything._

_"Don't be so loud," Scott admonished. "Do you want my ears to bleed?"_

_"Sorry," Stiles said in a lower voice. "I just can't believe you want to fuck Derek of all guys. Of all people!"_

_Scott sighed, "Stiles—"_

_"I mean," Stiles continued. "Sure, he's handsome and has the body of a Greek God. With those hazel, piercing eyes and that 'devil-may-care' attitude that everybody falls for..."_

_Scott watched as his friend stared off to the side, his eyes slightly glazed over. "Stiles?"_

_"...But it's Derek. Walking, talking Sour Wolf—and let's not forget, the world's biggest asshole. I don't understand why you'd like him, especially with all you're going through just to be with Allison."_

_Scott groaned, "It's not intentional, Stiles! I think this disease is messing with my head."_

_"Disease?!" Stiles exclaimed. "He said it was a disease? Is it contagious? Why didn't you tell me?"_

_Scott scowled, "You wouldn't let me! And no, he only said it was a condition...and that's all he told me."_

_"Seriously?" Stiles said._

_"Yeah, and it was so fucking frustrating. He was all cryptic and mysterious about it, and then he flat-out lied to my face. Then, he lied about lying!" Scott ranted, his fading anger rearing its ugly head. He just couldn't believe Derek's nerve._

_"What'd he lie about?"_

_Scott closed his eyes to try and calm down, "He said there wasn't a name for whatever this is. Which is the stupidest fucking thing to lie about."_

_"Well, how'd you know he was lying? His heart sped up or something?" Stiles prodded._

_"No, I think he's too used to lying for that. It didn't even flutter. It was his...smell."_

_Stiles snorted, "His smell? Really, Scott?"_

_"Shut up," Scott huffed. "I know it sounds weird but I'm serious. It changed when he spoke, became bitter. I could almost taste the deceit on my tongue. It's like how I can smell jealousy."_

_"So," Stiles drawled. "Derek lied about what name this has...why? It's not like we can find it on Wikipedia."_

_"It doesn't matter, Stiles! He shouldn't have lied in the first place! I don't care about his reasons; I just want answers. Like what the hell Erica meant and why my ears are about to fall off at the slightest sound and how he seems to be the only person that can stop it!"_

_A silence fell over them as Stiles processed everything his best friend said._

_"Maybe it's a Pack thing," Stiles tried._

_"I don't have—"_

_"Yeah, yeah, I know," Stiles interrupted. "You don't have a Pack. Blah, blah, blah. We get it, Lone Ranger, but just think about it. When Peter became Alpha, you and Derek became his Pack, even if neither of you ever really acknowledged it. Maybe, when Derek killed Peter and became Alpha, you became part of his Pack. Not an Omega. If anything, Derek could've subconsciously taken you as his First Beta, and that's why he helps you all the time. So, he becomes your Alpha, even if you don't accept him."_

_"What does that have to do with this?"Scott asked, confused._

_Stiles huffed, "Since he has taken himself as your Alpha, you're under his care, so only Derek can remedy your condition. That's probably why werewolves die from this: they either didn't understand or they didn't have an Alpha. Lucky you, huh?"_

_"Then what about this sudden attraction towards Derek?" Scott wondered aloud._

_Stiles shrugged, "I don't know your sexual preferences."_

_"Girls, Stiles!" Scott exclaimed, exasperated. "I like girls!"_

_"Well, now you like Derek," Scott replied smoothly._

_Scott glared at his friend, "Fuck you."_

_Stiles smirked, "Sorry, I'm obviously not your type."_

Scott scowled at Stiles, "That's not what this is and you know that. I'm just saying that we have to consider all the possibilities."

Stiles stared at friend before bowing his head in acquiescence, "I'm aware of that, alright, but it's not her. It can't be."

* * *

 

As Scott walked across the lacrosse field, he spotted Boyd.

"I need to talk to Derek," Scott said calmly.

Boyd walked closer, "Talk to me."

Scott sighed, "I don't want to fight." He watched as Boyd stopped in front of him, towering over him.

Boyd smirked, "Good, because I'm twice the size of you."

Scott looked Boyd up and down, "True. Really, really true...but you want to know what I think? I'm twice as fast." Before Boyd could grab him, Scott ran for Boyd's midsection. He managed to tackle Boyd hard onto the ground before standing up. Boyd hurriedly rose onto his feet, but before he could retaliate, Derek appeared between them.

"She failed the test."

Scott hesitated, remembering how Derek's lips felt touching his, before his mind focused on the task at hand, "Yeah, which doesn't prove anything. Lydia's different."

"I know," Derek said. Scott looked at him in surprise. "At night, she turns into homicidal walking snake."

Scott frowned, "I'm not gonna let you kill her." He watched as Derek and Boyd shared a look before Derek smirked at him. "Who said _I_ was going to do it?"

Scott looked at him in confusion before it dawned on him. Isaac and Erica. He moved to race back to the school but Boyd caught him, slamming his body onto the ground, smirking. Derek looked down at Scott, "I don't know why you think you have to protect everyone now, Scott, but even so, Lydia _has_ killed people. She's going to do it again and next time, it's going to be one of us."

Scott looked at him, "What if you're wrong?"

Derek sighed, "She was bitten by an Alpha. It's her."

Scott shook his head, "You saw that thing up close; you know it's not like us."

"But it is!" Derek declared. "We're all shape shifters. You don't know what you're dealing with. It happens rarely and it happens for a reason."

"What reason?" Scott asked.

Derek looked into his eyes, "Sometimes, the shape you take reflects the person you are." Derek turned and motioned for Boyd to leave. He waited until Boyd got closer to the school before offering his hand to Scott. Scott stared at it for a minute, thinking of how it felt on his neck just a few nights ago, before he grabbed it and allowed Derek to pull him up. Derek's hand slipped down to close around Scott's wrist, his touch causing Scott to blush. "Even _Stiles_ calls her cold-blooded."

Scott sighed, "What if she's immune? What if she's got something inside her that makes her immune to the Bite, which is why she didn't get paralyzed?"

Derek huffed, his hand tightening instinctively, "No one's immune! I've never seen or heard of it! It's not—it's never happened!"

"What about Jackson?"

Derek froze. Scott narrowed his eyes, "That's why you tested him, isn't it? Because you gave him what he wanted, didn't you?" He pulled his hand out of Derek's grasp.

"Scott—" Derek tried to explain.

"Peter said the Bite either kills you or it turns you. You were probably hoping that he would die, but nothing happened, right? And you have no idea why, do you?" Scott speculated.

"No," Derek said through clenched teeth. Scott leaned closer to Derek subconsciously, the toes of their shoes touching. "Well, I have a theory," Scott whispered. "Lydia's immune and, somehow, she passed it on to Jackson. You know I'm right."

"No!" Derek snapped.

Scott glared at him, "You. Cannot. Do this!"

"Look, I can't let her live!" Derek retorted. "You should've known that."

Scott frowned, backing away from Derek. "I was hoping I could convince you, but then...I wasn't counting on it." Derek looked at him in confusion but Scott just ran away.

* * *

 

The door to the McCall residence opened, and Derek watched as Erica and Isaac were thrown out onto the lawn. Scott came and stood proud on his porch, Allison and Stiles right behind him. Derek's eyes bore into Allison's face before shifting to Scott.

"I think I'm finally getting why you keep refusing me, Scott," Derek stated. "You're not an Omega, you're already an Alpha. Of your own Pack...but you know you can't beat me."

"I can hold you off until the cops get here," Scott challenged. The sirens of cop cars could be heard from a distance. Suddenly, a low hiss floated into everyone's ears, originating from the roof of Scott's house. Scott, Allison, and Stiles hurried off the porch. Everyone watched as the kanima crawled along the roof, watching them. It snarled menacingly at them before quickly disappearing into the night.

Derek looked at his fallen betas. He turned to Boyd, "Get them out of here." The sound of hurried footsteps preceded Lydia rushing out of the house, looking frantic. Everyone looked at her in shock.

"Can someone _please_ tell me what the _hell_ is going on?" Lydia snapped, fed up.

Scott looked at her and then where the kanima disappeared, remembering one other person who was in his house. Who was bitten by an Alpha. "...It's Jackson."


	8. Chapter Seven

Running at a supernatural speed, Derek chased the kanima through the industrial district. He watched as the kanima disappeared from his sight. Derek easily jumped over a fence and landed in a crouch, his face fully shifted, a growl rumbling in his chest. He spotted a tail disappear around a corner and took off. He reached a bridge and slowed down, looking around, using his senses to find his enemy. It dropped to the ground behind him and Derek turned around. The kanima hissed warningly at him, but Derek, eyes glowing in the night, only roared in returned.

The kanima launched at Derek, but Derek easily sidestepped its attack and kicked it in the back. It swirled around and started swiping at Derek with its claws, slowly back Derek up against the pillar of the bridge as he dodged. Derek moved under its arm. He kicked off its chest and it fell back. Derek threw a powerful punch aimed at its head but the kanima moved. Derek's fist collided with the pillar, rubble flying everywhere. The kanima pushed against the Alpha's midsection, shoving him to the ground. As the kanima approached, Derek grabbed an abandoned car door to protect himself

The kanima began to scratch at Derek, but the Alpha used the door as a shield against the deadly swipes. The kanima forced him against the pillar; growling, Derek used the door to shove the creature away before tossing aside the door. The kanima rushed and crawled up the pillar, stopping at the underbelly of the bridge. Suddenly, a bright light blinded Derek as it exploded in the kanima's face. It jumped down and threw a blinded Derek across the space. Headlights illuminated its back, causing it to whip around and hiss. Chris Argent advanced, emptying his clip of bullets into the Janina's chest. When it collapsed, he looked around to spot the Alpha, walking around the Janina's prone body but he couldn't see him.

The kanima arose behind him and Chris turned around, alarmed. He raised his gun to shoot again but it was empty. Before he could reload, the kanima harshly kicked him into a pillar. He groaned lowly as his back hit the cement wall and he fell to the ground. He looked up and stared in shock when Gerard calmly approached the kanima, staring it in the eyes. Suddenly, Scott ran up and tackled the kanima. He froze and looked to face Gerard before chasing after the creature.

* * *

 

Leaning against the building, Scott tried to spot the kanima. "Hey."

Scott jumped and turned to face his best friend, "Stiles!"

"Sorry," Stiles said. "Did you see where he went?"

"No, I lost him. I tried tracking by decent, but...I don't think he has one," Scott informed him.

Stiles sighed, "Alright, well, any clue where he's going?"

"To kill someone," Scott told him. Stiles huffed, "Ah, that explains the claws and the fangs and all that. Makes perfect sense now." Scott shot him a look. "What? Scott, come on. I'm a hundred forty-seven pounds of pale skin and fragile bone, okay? Sarcasm is my only defense."

Scott rolled his eyes, "Just help me find it." "Not 'it'. 'Jackson,'" Stiles reminded him. "I-I know." "But does he know that? Did anybody else see him back at your house, like your boyfriend?" Stiles asked.

Scott glared at him, "Shut up. And I don't think so, but he already passed Derek's test anyway."

Stiles nodded. That was true or else they wouldn't have went through the most stressful day of his life to save Lydia's life. "Yeah, but that's just the thing. If he's the kanima, how _did_ he pass the test?" At Scott's shrug, Stiles continued. "Maybe it's an either-or thing. I mean, Derek said that a snake can't be poisoned by its own venom, right? When's the kanima not the kanima?"

"When it's Jackson," Scott replied.

Stiles looked up and froze; he absentmindedly waved at Scott and he licked his lips because all of a sudden, his mouth had become super dry, "Uh, dude?"

Scott turned around and followed Stiles' line of sight. They both watched a long, green tail disappear into an open window of the club. "What the hell is he gonna do in there?" Stiles said. Scott looked down and watched as Danny, Jackson's best friend handed the bouncer his fake ID before entering the building. "I know who he's after," Scott stated.

"What?" Stiles looked around. "How? Did you smell something?" Scott nodded, "Armani. Stiles, Jackson's after Danny. We have to stop him."

They snuck to the back door and Stiles tried to open it but, unsurprisingly, it was locked. Scott broke the door handle off and yanked open the door. They entered and walked into the heart of the club, music pounding, bodies grinding together. Scott looked around, noticing all the males, "Dude, everyone in here is a dude. I think we're in a gay club."

He turned and saw his friend being petted by three drag queens. Stiles scoffed, "Man, nothing gets past those keen werewolf senses, huh, Scott?" Scott scoffed and pulled him away to the bar. Stiles sneered when Scott smiled about his paid drink, "Oh, shut up."

Scott laughed, "I didn't say anything."

"Well, your face did," Stiles rolled his eyes. "At least you know you'll fit in."

"Yeah, yeah," Scott muttered. They turned around and surveyed the crowd, trying to find either of their targets. Stiles found Danny dancing with some guy, "Hey, I found Danny."

"I found Jackson," Scott pointed to the ceiling where the kanima was slowly crawling towards the oblivious Danny. "Get Danny."

Stiles nodded, "What are you going to do?" Without looking at him, Scott displayed his own set of deadly claws. "Works for me."

Stiles moved towards the dance floor. Stiles struggled to push through the crowd of guys, "Danny!" As he tried to keep track of Jackson's movements, he heard disgruntled remarks from the dancers. "Hey, sorry," Stiles stuttered. "Danny!"

The throngs of people became more dense and Stiles began to get turned around, losing sight of Danny. Stiles looked up and couldn't tell where Danny was, "Danny?"

Scott moved along the dance floor, tracking the kanima as it crawled easily along the ceiling. One of the smoke machines turned on, and a white layer covered the ceiling, hiding the kanima from Scott's sight. Scott looked around to try and spot Jackson, but another machine came on, shrouding the dance floor in smoke. The kanima stalked along the dance floor, seeking its prey. It swiped its claws at anything in its away, including Danny. It began to close in, intent to kill. Scott locked eyes on Jackson, "Jackson!"

Derek emerged from the shadows, his eyes glowing crimson. He stood in front of the kanima. "No, don't!" Scott shouted. Derek ignored him. He roared and raised his hand and swiped it across the kanima's neck, claws slicing it open and drawing blood. People began to scream and flee as they became aware of the paralyzed bodies on the floor. In the panic, Scott lost sight of Derek and Jackson. He realized they both disappeared. He hurried through the crowds and found the nearest exit. Rushing out, he found a trail of blood.

Preparing to find Jackson's body, Scott followed the trail to the parking lot. Behind a car, Scott saw Jackson's prone body, neck and chest covered in blood. _God, how am I gonna explain this?_ Scott wondered. Then, he watched in shock when Jackson gasped a breath before settling down, his chest steadily rising and falling. He called Stiles and told him to meet him in the parking lot. When his friend arrived, he froze at the sight of Jackson. Scott sighed, "What do we do with him now?"

* * *

 

After driving the prison transport van into Beacon Hills Preserve, Scott and Stiles chained the unconscious Jackson inside. Closing the doors, Stiles looked at his friend, "Told you I had a plan."

"Yeah," Scott agreed. "But as far as plans go, this is pretty stupid. What are we gonna do with him?"

Stiles huffed, "Well, if your boyfriend didn't bite him in the _first place_ , we wouldn't even _be_ in this situation. So, in the grand scheme of things, this is a solid four on the shit meter."

"Stiles, he's not my boyfriend," Scott snapped. "I have no control over what he does, something very apparent the last few days if you haven't noticed."

Stiles rose his hands in surrender, "Alright, alright. I'm just kidding. Jeez. Besides, we have bigger issues, like, how the hell can we convince Jackson he's a scaly, reptilian murderer by night and still a jackass by day." Scott hummed in agreement, looking around for any threats. Stiles went to go take a nap in his car but Scott sat on against a tree, too wired to sleep. Even though he agreed they has worse problems on their plates than Derek, Scott couldn't stop thinking about him. Which pissed him off. A lot.

Ever since Derek disappeared on him, leaving him upset and confused, Scott couldn't stop thinking about it. They kissed—Derek kissed him...but he kissed back. And he liked it, and he dreamed about him, and he couldn't concentrate when Derek was around. Which was crazy, because when Scott saw Allison, his heart fluttered. But when he was around Derek, his heart raced. And he knew there was more to it than a sudden sexuality crisis, if what he went through a few days ago was any indication, but he also didn't know what. _Because he won't tell you_ , his mind supplied. God, why was his life so messed up? It wouldn't be like this if he never got bit, because he wouldn't even _know_ Derek. _Or Allison_ , he thought. But what if he could be normal now?

* * *

 

When Scott left to go to school—he didn't need another reason to fail—Stiles hesitated to open the door, knowing it would be up to him to deal with an irate Jackson and also convince him he was the kanima. _I can do this, I can do this_ , he chanted to himself before opening the door. He stepped in and was surprised to find Jackson, docile and relaxed. Stiles sighed in relief, "Okay, I bought you some—"

Jackson suddenly jumped forward, causing Stiles to flinch, "Let me out now!" After his heart slowed down to a semi normal rhythm, Stiles huffed and sat across from his, arguably, arch nemesis, "You know, I put those pants on you, alright? Being all up close and personal with your junk wasn't exactly a highlight of my day, so don't think this is fun for me. We're actually doing you a favor, okay?"

Jackson glared at him, " _This_ is doing me a favor? I'm chained up in a fucking van!"

Stiles rolled his eyes, "Yes, because you're _killing_ people. To death. And until we can figure out a way to stop you, you're staying right here, okay? Sorry. Now, do you want the ham-and-cheese or the turkey club?"

"You actually think my parents won't be looking for me?" Jackson asked sardonically. Stiles tossed a sandwich before pulling out a familiar cell phone. "Well, not if they don't think anything's wrong," he smirked, showing Jackson a text he sent to his parents. "Yep."

* * *

 

"God, Derek," Erica groaned. "I thought you killed the fucking thing! Why are we still talking about it?"

Derek rolled his eyes, "Because I said so. And I didn't say I killed it. I said I stopped it."

"Why, exactly, is this even a priority?" Isaac sighed. He'd rather learn more about what he was now than waste his nights hunting some snake from hell. "It's not a real threat to us."

"Yes, it is! The kanima has all the advantages we have and more. And, unlike me, you don't know how dangerous it is," Derek snapped.

"To us or to Scott?"

"To everyone."

* * *

 

After a very unsuccessful attempt to convince Jackson that he was evil and a snake—something very easy to believe as soon as Jackson breathed—Stiles hopped out of the van, making sure to secure the doors. He pulled out Jackson's phone and began to type another message to his dad. He froze when he heard what he thought was footsteps. _Man, I'm going crazy._ Suddenly, Allison appeared beside him, causing him to jump in fright, "Oh, my God!"

"They know," Allison said. "They know Jackson's missing!"

Stiles' eyes widened, "What?! No, they can't. I've been texting his parents since last night. They don't have a clue."

Allison shook her head, "My grandfather told me his parents went to the police. Trust me, they know." Stiles stood frozen before he scrambled to the police radio. He turned it on.

**_"All available units proceed to Beacon Hills Preserve, as instructed. Proceed with caution until Sheriff Stilinski's arrival. Repeat: proceed with caution."_ **

They looked at each other in panic. Stiles turned off the radio before running over to the driver's seat. He jumped in, "We gotta get out of here." He began typing on Jackson's phone, trying to find his mother's phone number.

Allison quickly climbed into the passenger seat, "Where are we going?"

"Somewhere very far from this," Stiles muttered. He pressed call before tossing Jackson's phone out the window, knowing that was how they were tracking them. He heard Jackson's mother call through the phone before he shifted the van into drive and pulled off.

* * *

 

Stiles and Allison waited in silence for Scott to show up, neither really knowing how to start a conversation amongst themselves. While Stiles had always liked Allison, he never really spoke to her at length when Scott wasn't present, especially recently. And now, with Scott confiding in him about his new Derek obsession, Stiles felt awkward being near her knowing that Scott wasn't being completely faithful to her as he was five weeks ago. And she scared the crap out of him.

"I know why Jackson tried to kill Danny," was the first thing out of Scott's mouth when he arrived. He explained to them what Danny had been doing for him and what the video was about. "But if Jackson doesn't remember being the kanima, he's definitely not going to remember stealing Danny's tablet."

Stiles thought about it, "Why would he steal the thing if he doesn't even know what's on it?"

"What if someone else took it?" Allison suggested.

Stiles frowned, "Then somebody else knows what he is." 

"Which could mean somebody's protecting him," Scott concluded.

Allison nodded, "Yeah. Like the beastiary said, 'the kanima seeks a friend', right?"

"Okay, hold on," Stiles snapped. "So, somebody watches Jackson make a video of himself turning into the kanima and then just erases part of it so he wouldn't know? That makes no sense, I mean, who would do that?"

Allison shrugged, "Someone who wanted to protect him?"

"There's something else," Scott said. He thought about it the way over. "Stiles, you said that the only thing you could find online about the kanima is that it goes after murderers. What is that's actually true?"

Stiles scoffed, "No, it can't be true because—in case you guys forgot—it tried to kill all of us at one point, remember? I don't know about you two, but I haven't murdered anybody lately. It's been a slow season."

"But I don't think it was actually trying to kill us," Scott turned to Allison. "You remember when we were at Isaac's the first time; it just went right by us, didn't it?"

"You're right," she agreed. "It just ran off."

Scott turned to Stiles, "And it didn't kill you at the mechanic's garage."

"Well, yeah," Stiles stuttered. "But it tried to kill me and Derek in the pool...or it would've. It was waiting for us to come out."

Scott shook his head, "What if it was trying to keep you in?"

Silence permeated the air before Stiles shuddered, "Why do I feel so violated all of a sudden?"

"Because," Scott huffed exasperatedly. "There's something else going on. We don't know what it is. We don't know anything about what's going on with Jackson or why someone's protecting him. We don't know anything."

"Know thy enemy," Allison whispered to herself. At Scott and Stiles' confused look, she only shook her head. "Just something my grandfather said."

Stiles smiled, "Alright, I got it: Kill Jackson. Problem solved. A million problems solved."

Scott rolled his eyes, "He risked his life for us against Peter, you remember that?"

"Yes, but what did we _just_ find out?" Stiles reminded. "He got the Bite from Derek. It's funny how he just got exactly what he wanted by supposedly risking his life for us, it's funny."

"It doesn't mean he's not still worth saving," Scott scolded his friend.

Stiles looked at him in disbelief, "But it's always something with him, though."

"He doesn't know what he's doing," Scott said.

"So what?!"

"So, I didn't either!" Scott snapped. He looked at his girlfriend, "You remember when I almost killed you and Jackson? I had Derek to stop me. Jackson has nobody!"

Stiles shrugged, "That's his own fault."

"Doesn't matter," Scott said decidedly. "If we can save him, we should try."

Allison nodded, "Okay." She smiled at Scott who smiled back at her. Stiles looked between them before rolling his eyes, "Okay, Casanova, can I talk to you for a sec?"

Scott looked at him confusedly before following him deeper into the woods, away from Allison's ears. "What?"

"I've been thinking," Stiles began hesitantly. "Do you really think it's a good idea to get Allison involved with all this?"

"What?" Scott exclaimed.

"Well," Stiles trailed off. "I mean, you guys are kind of on a tight leash with this relationship, right? And her running off with us on every adventure has to be raising some kind of red flags with her people. Not to mention, you're not exactly best boyfriend of the year these days, you know?"

Scott narrowed his eyes, "And what the hell does that mean?"

Stiles gave him a look, "You kissed Derek like three days ago, remember that? And you've been mind fucking him for weeks!"

Scott huffed, frustrated. He knew he shouldn't have fucking told Stiles. "All that shit only happened because I was sick. Newsflash, Stiles: I'm not sick anymore!"

"How would you know? You didn't even know you could get sick until a few days ago! And it wasn't 'sick'; Derek said you had a 'condition'. I don't know the exact definition of that, but I'm pretty sure a 'condition' is a little more lasting than a day and half and has a little bit more serious symptoms than some wet dreams! You haven't even tried to find out what it was!" Stiles snapped.

"How? How should I try, Stiles? There isn't exactly a reliable source about this shit, is there?" Scott asked sardonically.

Stiles pretended to think, "Well, surprisingly enough, you have three ways at your disposal. One, the beastiary—you've heard of that, right—the thing full of supernatural shit. Two, your boss. And three—this is my favorite—Derek fucking Hale, himself. I mean, so he wasn't exactly forthcoming before but that was before you guys traded spit so maybe he'll be a little bit more relaxed with the info. Because, let me tell you, Scott, for something that could kill you, you're being very blasé about this whole thing."

"I have other shit on my plate!" Scott exploded. "I got too much shit to deal with to try to figure this out on top of it!"

Stiles sighed, "True. And I'm not saying you don't but, dude, this is your life. None of that other shit's gonna matter if you die. And truthfully, I care a little bit more about you than Jackson, so."

No one said anything for what felt like forever before Scott deflated, "Okay. I'll ask him. After this is over, I'll talk to him about it. But all that other stuff with him doesn't matter. It'll go away. Alright?"

Stiles nodded and watched his friend walk away. Stiles couldn't let go of this feeling that Scott's feelings with Derek was a little more complicated than they thought.

Unbeknownst to them, Jackson heard everything.

* * *

 

Scott entered the passenger seat of the car, escaping the cold air. He turned to face his girlfriend, "Stiles went to go check on Lydia. She still hasn't forgiven him for promising to talk to her then ditching her at her car."

They both chuckled, knowing Stiles was fighting an uphill battle. Allison sighed, "That is not easy to explain."

They enjoyed the quiet together. Scott tried to relax, but he couldn't forget what Stiles said about Allison and the night, "...How did your dad know where to be last night? He was there, him and Gerard."

Allison froze before looking at him in disbelief, "They have people. Guys who monitor every camera in town: ATMs, traffic cameras. Have you seen the ones they put up in school?" Scott nodded. Allison regarded him in silence, "You thought I told him."

Scott hastened to assure her, "No. I don't know, I just..."

Allison sighed, "I'm on your side, Scott. I'm always on your side."

He grabbed her hand, kissing it gently. How could he tell her that he didn't doubt her but himself? "I know. I know, I'm sorry. I just thought that things would get back to normal by now. Or, at least normal enough that I could pass my classes."

Allison laid her head on his chest, smiling, "You'll pass. Can you put on some music, please?" Scott nodded and leaned forward, turning on some music. They relaxed against each other. Allison closed her eyes contentedly, "I feel like I'm gonna fall asleep in your arms."

Scott smiled and kissed her hair, "I like it when you fall asleep in my arms."

"I don't," she disappeared. "I wake up and you're always gone."

Scott understood that feeling well, but understood the consequences of getting caught even more. "That's only because I don't want to wake you."

She frowned, "I'd rather just wake up with you."

"You will," Scott reassured her. "High school is only two more years."

"Which is hard enough for normal people to get through," Allison stated.

Scott thought about it. _Normal_. He had been thinking about that a lot recently, especially with his own problems. "What would you say if I could be normal?" Scott asked her. Allison looked up at him, confused. "I've been thinking about it ever since we saw her at the hospital. Lydia was bit by an Alpha, right? Peter told Stiles that if the Bite doesn't turn you, it'll kill you, but nothing happened to Lydia."

Allison nodded along, "Meaning what, she's immune?"

Scott shrugged, "I mean, if she is, doesn't immunity mean that you can be cured? Would you want that?"

Allison caressed his cheek, "I want anything that lets me be with you. And not just until the end of high school."

"Well then, you better not get into too good of a school. My grades suck," Scott joked, leaning forward to kiss her.

She pulled back, "Not just to college." He froze, searching her eyes. "I'm serious."

He smiled because she was. He felt that familiar emotion bloom inside him, because no matter what was going on with him involving Derek, he did love her. "I know," he whispered. He leaned forward and gave her a tender kiss. He wanted her to feel that he was serious, too. He would do anything to be with her. As their kisses became heated, Scott and Allison made their way into the backseat, seeking more space. Scott pushed her hair back, kissing down her neck as he pushed her shirt off her shoulders. Pants and moans filled the small space as they shredded clothes, eager to prove their love.

* * *

 

"Derek?" Isaac looked at Derek who froze mid-sentence, eyes glowing bright red. "Derek, are you okay? What's wrong?"

Derek visibly snapped out of it, anguish showing on his face before his mask came back on. He turned towards his beta, "Its nothing. I just wasn't expecting it, but I should've."

"Expecting...what?" Isaac asked.

"Doesn't matter," Derek said, disappearing into the train.

* * *

 

_"What's happened to you?" Scott asked, leaning up off his headboard. Derek stood in the middle of his floor, covered in blood and swaying unsteadily on his feet. "Are you okay?"_

_Derek shook his head, "It's nothing. Don't worry about it."_

_"Don't worry about it?!" Scott snapped, standing up off his bed. He went beside Derek, grabbing his face so he'd look at him. "You look like you were attacked. Who did this to you?"_

_"I-I'm fine," Derek slurred. He suddenly crashed to the ground, a steel arrow sticking out of his chest. Scott fell to his knees beside him. "Derek, don't die! Don't die, okay? I'm sorry. I'm sorry."_

_"Too late."_

_Scott's head snapped up, finding Allison standing in his doorway, her crossbow in her hand. "I had to, Scott. He was in the way."_

_Scott looked down at Derek's pale body but it was gone. "Derek?"_

_The pounding of his heart was loud, his ears throbbing. "Derek?!"_

Scott started, causing Allison to wake up on his chest. They both looked up to find Stiles banging on the car window. Stiles sighed, "You guys might wanna come take a look at this."

Scott and Allison hurried to get dressed before they stumbled out of the car. Stiles gestured to the van and they all go to it, finding it wide open, the handcuffs broken on the floor.

"I have to tell my father," Allison told them. Scott began to walk away. "Scott, he's going to kill someone."

Scott nodded dazedly, "Okay, tell him. Tell him everything."

Stiles looked up, "Scott, I gotta tell mine, too."

Scott rubbed his face, "This is all my fault."

"It's not," Allison negated. "But we have to tell them. We're just a bunch of teenagers; we can't handle this."

"You're right," Scott murmured, looking out at the town, wondering who Jackson was out to kill next.

"How are you going to make your dad believe all this?" Allison asked Stiles, who shrugged. "I don't know."

Scott turned to face them, his eyes glowing gold in the night. "He'll believe me."

* * *

 

The ride to the police station was silent, both friends had too much on their minds to say anything. Before they knew it, they were parked in front of the station, and it became real. They were really doing this. Inside, Stiles looked at the officer at the desk, "Can you buzz us in? I got to see my dad." The officer clicked the button and Stiles opened the door.

He hesitated, knowing there would be no turning back. He looked at Scott for support and Scott nodded at him, showing he had Stiles' back. They walked to his office, freezing at the doorway. On the couch sat Jackson, his dad standing nonchalantly beside him. Sheriff Stilinski looked at them, "Scott, Stiles, perfect timing. Have you met Jackson's father, Mister David Whittmore? Esquire."

Jackson leaned forward, smirking, "That means 'lawyer'."

 


	9. Chapter Eight

The night was silent in Beacon Hills Preserve as a young couple argued in their mobile home. The young woman gripped the counter in frustration, "You promised this was only going to be for a few weeks."

Her husband rolled his eyes from the table behind her. "Just because we live in a trailer does not mean we're trailer park trash," He grumbled, pushing away his food.

She scoffed, "Exactly. We're worse: we don't even have enough money to be _in_ a trailer park." Before her husband could reply, the lights flickered before turning off completely. She bowed her head in exasperation.

The young man sighed, "Don't have a meltdown, okay? It's probably just the generator." He stood up and grabbed his jacket. She turned to face him.

"You mean the thing that runs the electricity _and_ water?" She commented sarcastically. At her husband's tired look, she sighed. "I'm sorry. I'm just tired of feeling slightly terrified all the time. It's not like I want to be." Her voice cracked from tears and her husband simply brought her to his chest.

He held her tight before pulling away, "Hey, it's going to get better." He kissed her forehead affectionately before he left out to find the problem. She sat in her husband's vacant seat and sighed, exhausted. She looked out the window and saw her husband far away. "Shawn?"

She leaned in closer to the window to see better. Confused, she watched as Shawn argued with a disguised man. The man pointed towards the sky and Shawn's eyes followed the motion. A long tail curled down, wrapped around Shawn's neck and pulled him up into the trees. The young woman gasped, covering her mouth in shock. The man suddenly turned towards the trailer and pointed at the window. Gasping in fear, she leaned in the shadows in hopes of concealing herself. Slowly, she turned to the window, only to find he man missing.

She ran to the trailer door and locked it with trembling fingers. She peered out of the frosted window, seeing no one. She tried to open the emergency exit on the ceiling but to no avail. With bated breath, she looked through the window, trying to find a shift in the shadows of the night to indicate where the man went. Suddenly, Shawn's body flew through the window, landing on the table. She screamed in terror, staring into her husband's dead eyes. His body disappeared as fast as it came and then she saw a creature come out of the darkness, climbing through the broken window with death in its eyes.

As it snarled menacingly at the woman, she could only stare in terror. As it came closer, she closed her eyes in fear and resignation, sobs resonating in her chest as her heartbeat thundered in her ears. The kanima looked at her before leaning down to face her swollen belly. It froze, studying her belly, before it snarled and disappears into the woods. Exhaling shakily, her eyes flew open in surprise. She was alive. She was alive. Then, she bent over in pain, her screams echoing into the silent night.

* * *

 

"If Jackson doesn't know what he's doing, he probably doesn't know someone's controlling him," Allison's voice said through Scott's phone.

Scott leaned against the desk, "Or he doesn't remember." That was a very likely possibility. Stiles stood up, "What if it's the same thing that happened with Lydia when she took off from the hospital?"

Allison hummed, "Some kind of a fugue state."

Scott contemplated it, "He'd have to forget everything: the murder, getting rid of the blood."

"He had help with one thing," Stiles interrupted. "The video. Someone helped him forget _that_."

Scott nodded, "Whoever's controlling him."

"Are you sure Jackson has no clue of any of this?" Allison questioned.

Stiles scoffed,"He still thinks he's becoming a werewolf and that being with Lydia somehow delayed the whole thing." Which was stupid, in Stiles' completely unbiased opinion.

"So, do we try and convince him he's not?" Allison said.

Scott sighed, "If it helps us finds out who's controlling him, then yes." Allison grew quiet, "Do you think he'll talk to us after what we did?"

"Yeah, it's us. He'll talk to us," Stiles said confidently. Then, he looked at his best friend, "...Right?"

Wrong.

* * *

 

 

Isaac and Erica followed Derek through the train. Isaac frowned, "So _why_ do we need their help?"

Derek sighed, "Because it's harder to kill than I thought and I still don't know who it is." He walked out the train car and towards his trunk.

"And they do?" Isaac asked.

"They might," Derek said. "Which is why I need one of you to get on their good side."

"Why should we?" Isaac complained. "Scott's yours. Why can't you talk to him?"

God, why did he even bother? "Because the Argents are on constant alert for me, Dipshit. And in case you haven't noticed, Scott's not really seeing any of us as 'Pack' right now, something you need to change."

"Alright, whatever. So get on their good side." Erica smirked, "Hmm...Scott or Stiles?"

Pausing in front of the trunk, Derek gave her a look, "Either."

"You know the full moon's coming, Derek," Isaac reminded. Derek sighed sarcastically, "I'm aware of that." He flipped open the old trunk and began taking out antique restraints.

Erica grabbed a particularly hairy-looking device. "Alright. These look comfortable," she remarked sardonically. Isaac looked at it in distaste, "Derek, you said you'd teach us to change whenever we wanted."

"There hasn't been time," Derek replied.

Isaac frowned, "But if you have to lock us up during the full moon...that means that you're alone against the Argents." Who, as Derek pointed out, were gunning for him.

Derek shrugged, walking off, "They haven't found us."

"Yet!" Isaac snapped. Erica looked at him in shock. "So how about we forget the kanima?"

Derek turned around, red bleeding into his irises. "We _can't_!" He snapped. Isaac and Erica stood in silence as Derek looked at them. "There was something about the way Gerard looked at it. He wasn't afraid—at all. Now, I don't know what he knows or what he's planning but I'm sure about one thing: we _have_ to find it first."

* * *

 

Jackson walked into the classroom, and peered inside to see if his teacher was inside. _Of course not_ , he thought. Deciding to wait for him, Jackson closed the door behind himself. Spotting the tanks, he went over to look at them. He bent down and stared through the glass, watching the tarantula crawl around; he walked towards the other tank and stared as the snake curled itself around the tree branch.

Hypnotized, Jackson stood up and pushed back the lid of the tank. He grabbed the snake into his hand, watching blankly as it slowly slithered up his arm around his neck. He closed his eyes and opened his mouth and the snake slid straight down his threat. The last of the snake disappeared past his lips just as the door opened.

"Jackson? Do you still want to go over your paper?"

His eyes popped open, blank and glazed over. Jackson turned his head to stare at his teacher before looking away. Dead to the world.

* * *

 

Stiles tripped over his own feet, trying to catch up with Erica. After her bombshell about Jackson's parents, she had turned on her _high, high_ heels and walked away. "Hey, wait!" Stiles called. "Wait, wait! Do you know how they died?"

Erica smirked, "Maybe. If you tell me why you're so interested." At that, Stiles fell silent as he tried to figure out a plausible but far away from the truth lie that would satisfy Erica's curiosity. But his silence was answer enough. "It's him, isn't it?"

Stiles started, "What? Who? Him, who?"

Her eyes darted around as the dots finally connected, "The test didn't work but it's still him...it's Jackson."

* * *

 

Allison wouldn't say she didn't notice a difference because that would be a lie. After realizing how painfully unaware of everything she was her entire life—a point made apparent the first semester of school—Allison prided herself on being more perceptive. So yes, she noticed that Scott wasn't exactly the same. He would sometimes gaze at her with guilt in his eyes so intense, she'd fear he was cheating if she didn't know him.

But doubts still festered inside her about what he was hiding. Was he regretting not joining the Pack? Did he already join and didn't want to tell her? Was Derek making him do something he didn't want to do? She didn't know but she knew she didn't appreciate her fears being thrown back into her face by Jackson as he caged her against the wall, claws threatening to dig into her skin. She looked at him when he smirked, "I just hope your dad's been teaching you moves to defend yourself."

"Actually, he has." Her left hand shot up and slapped away Jackson's claws. In his surprise, he couldn't combat when she grabbed him by his throat and twisted, the both of them falling to the floor. But, then he was _Jackson_ again and he scrambled away from her in embarrassment. Allison allowed her pounding heart to calm down as Jackson pulled on a pair of shorts. It was going to be okay.

Until the door flew open and Scott stood like an avenging angel in the doorway, retribution etched across his brow.

"Scott?" Allison hurriedly called. "I'm fine. I'm fine!" He didn't seem to hear her and suddenly, he was in front of her and Jackson flew into a row of lockers; the lockers collapsed under the force as Jackson glared up at Scott.

"I. Have. A. Restraining order!" Jackson growled. Scott looked into his eyes evenly, "Trust me. I restrained myself."

Jackson snarled hatefully before charging at Scott.

* * *

 

"Hey," Stiles said, pulling Erica to a stop. "You can't tell Derek, ok? There's a lot more to this that you don't know about; just because you got the 'Alpha-Bite Makeover', doesn't give you a license to go around destroying people."

Erica didn't know where the bitterness came from but she knew it was there. _License to destroy people_? She whipped around to face him, taking a dark satisfaction in his flinch.

"Why not?" She demanded. "That's all anybody used to do to me. I used to have the worst crush in the world on you, Stiles, but before any of this, you never once even noticed me. Exactly how you're not noticing me right now," she added to herself when she saw Stiles looking past her. She turned around and saw water seeping from underneath the boys' locker room door. _What the hell_?

Suddenly, the door burst open and Erica watched as Scott fell on his back onto the floor. Jackson followed out the room and went over to Scott, lifting him up then slamming him roughly on the ground. _SavePackHelpPackHelpScott_. Erica rushed forward and grabbed Jackson, holding him back. Allison came out the locker room—Erica didn't even want to know—and she and Stiles struggled to hold Scott. Kids piled into the hallway, eager to see the fight. And of all people, Mr. Harris stormed into the hallway. Needless to say, they all had detention.

* * *

 

"Hey, what if it's Matt?" Stiles said suddenly. Scott lifted his head and looked at Stiles. "I mean, this whole thing goes back to the video, right?"

Scott nodded slowly, "Yeah, but Danny said he was the one who found the two hours of footage missing."

"Exactly! He's trying to throw the suspicion off himself!" Stiles exclaimed. Scott looked back at the unassuming Matt before looking skeptically at his friend.

"So...he makes Jackson kill Isaac's dad, one of Argent's hunters, and the mechanic working on your Jeep?" Unlikely.

"Yes!"

Scott sighed, "Why?" That stopped Stiles short; motive was rarely something he stopped to contemplate. Stiles tried to think of a good reason, "Because...he's evil."

They both looked at Matt again. Scott rolled his eyes, "You just don't like him." And Stiles couldn't refute that. Stiles narrowed his eyes, "The guy bugs me. I don't know what it is. Just look at his face."

Scott watched Matt offer Jackson—of all people—some of his chips. He looked at Stiles, "Any other theories?"

Before Stiles could reply, they heard Matt ask Jackson if he was okay. They both turned and watched Jackson stand up, his brow pinched in what could only be pain. Jackson grabbed his book bag, "I have to go to the bathroom."

"You alright? You don't look so good," Mr. Harris said.

Jackson waved off his concern, "I just need to get some water." He walked out before anyone could say anything. Mr. Harris followed him but not before telling everyone to stay in their seats. The doors barely swung shut before Scott and Stiles slid into seats at Erica's table. She didn't even look up from her journal.

"Stiles says you know how Jackson's parents died," Scott began.

Erica shrugged nonchalantly, "Maybe."

Scott shot Stiles a look before looking at her, "Well, talk."

Erica sighed and put down her notebook. If Derek didn't need him, she'd have words with him about his attitude. "It was a car accident," she revealed. "My dad was the insurance investigator and every time he sees Jackson drive by in his Porsche, he makes some comment about the huge settlement he'll be getting when he's eighteen."

Stiles stared at her in disbelief, "So, not only is Jackson rich now but he's getting even richer at eighteen?"

Erica smirked, "Yep."

"There's something so deeply wrong with that," Stiles huffed. Scot nodded in agreement.

"You know what? I can try to find the insurance report in my dad's inbox; he keeps everything." Erica opened her laptop and began tapping away. Scott looked back at Allison, who looked upset she wasn't in the conversation.

**_"Scott McCall, please report to the principal's office."_ **

* * *

 

 

 

When Scott returned from his—scary, nightmare-inducing—impromptu visit to the office, he found everyone scattered around the library, shelving books. He found Allison and Stiles whispering to each other in an aisle.

"Hey," he said.

They both looked up. Allison's shoulders straightened and she smiled at him, "Hey. You okay?"

"Yeah. It was just stuff for lacrosse," he turned to Stiles. "So, what did you and Erica find?"

Stiles rolled his eyes and huffed. He grabbed a book, turning it in his hands before putting it on the shelf. "Well," he began. "Erica found the report and apparently, Jackson's parents were killed in a car crash. They were taken to the hospital where they were pronounced dead...Jackson was born the next day."

Scott and Allison shared a look of confusion. Allison looked up and saw Erica walk past their aisle, a smirk on her face. Allison decided to ignore her. She turned to Stiles, "The next day? What does that mean?"

Stiles sighed, "It means he was born after his mom died by c-section. He was pulled out of her dead body."

"So...was it an accident or not?" She asked. Stiles only shrugged, "The word all over the report is 'inconclusive'."

Scott froze, his eyes widened, "His parents could've been murdered?!"

Stiles nodded, "And if they were, then it falls in line with the kanima myths. You know, seeks out and kill murderers."

Allison frowned, "But for Jackson or for the one controlling him?" No one said anything. If he knew this, this could fix him, Scott thought. He dropped the book in his hand on the cart. He turned to face Stiles and Allison, "We have to talk to him. We have to tell him."

"He's not gonna listen!" Allison protested.

Scott ignored her, slipping out of their aisle. He began towards the aisle he heard Jackson's voice emanate from. He froze, seeing a book lying open in the middle of the floor. Cautiously, he moved forward. He turned and saw Matt's prone body face-down, blood dripping from a slice on his neck. Scott knelt beside him to check him. A loud crash sounded overhead as Jackson flew overtop the bookshelves. Scott ducked his head, protecting himself from the glass from the lights.

A pain exploded in his chest and when he looked up, his eyes were glowing and his fangs were elongated. "Erica!" He called.

He heard her roar back fearfully and the feeling in his chest grew. Suddenly, Scott heard her scream in pain and then he heard a thud. Scott stood up and stumbled out of the aisle, looking around to find Jackson. He turned around and found himself face-to-face with a half-turned Jackson. _Shit_. Jackson hissed at him before throwing Scott into a book cart.

Scott groaned in pain. He looked up and saw Stiles' and Allison's frightened eyes looking back at him. _Protect_. He rushed towards them, using his body as a shield. The library was deathly silent as they watched Jackson stand beside the chalkboard, clearly not in control of his own body. He mechanically raised his arm, chalk in hand; the trio watched as Jackson wrote on the board, his eyes vacant and unseeing. His arm dropped and he hunched forward. Scott read the board.

**STAY OUT OF MY WAY OR I'LL KILL ALL OF YOU**

Jackson jumped and launched himself through one of the library's closed windows, glass falling everywhere. Scott, Allison, and Stiles warily stood from the floor, moving out of the aisle. Allison and Scott approached the chalkboard in horror, but something else caught Stiles' attention.

Stiles noticed Erica on the floor, her body shaking violently. He ran to her side, "Hey, guys! Hey!"

Scott and Allison turned around watching as Stiles gathered Erica into his arms, "I think she's having a seizure!"

Scott moved before he was aware of what Stiles said. One minute, he was beside the board, and now he was kneeling beside Stiles. He could hear Allison making her way to Matt, but he couldn't bring himself to worry about that. His chest began to burn as Scott watched Erica seize in Stiles' arms, "What happened to her?!"

"I don't know," Stiles cried. Allison's voice called out, "He's alive." But no one really paid attention. Stiles looked at his friend, "We gotta get her to a hospital."

"T-to Derek," Erica managed to gasp out. Everybody froze at the name of her Alpha. "Only to D-Derek."

Scott turned to Allison, barely seeing her face through the gaps in the bookshelves, "When we get her to the hospital—"

"To Derek," Erica interrupted. "Please."

Scott froze, unsure of what to say or do. "Go," Allison said softly, interrupting his thoughts. He looked at her in surprise. He looked at Erica before walking over to Allison, ignoring Stiles' frantic calls. "I'm staying here with you," Scott declared.

Allison shook her head but refused to meet Scott's gaze. "He can't take her alone. Not like this. And Matt: I gotta call an ambulance for him," she frowned. "Just go."

"This doesn't feel right," Scott cried.

She sighed, "It's okay. I-it doesn't mean anything."

Scott stared at the crown of her head sadly, "But it feel like it does." And it did. Because while his heart ached and his guts turned at the thought of leaving Allison alone, there was something primal in the deep recesses of his being dismissing her importance. That feeling in his chest made him want to cry out and his instincts were screaming. The only thing he could think of was:  _SaveEricaSavePackProtectPackDerekDerekDerek_. If he left, Scott didn't know what this would mean to their relationship—something he was fighting so hard to keep.

"Scott," Allison said. She looked into his eyes this time, and now Scott knew why she didn't before; her eyes held the same knowledge his heart did. This would change things. "Scott, go. Go!" He hesitated to leave but knew Erica needed him more—he needed to help her more—so he kissed Allison on her forehead and left her alone.

He went over to Stiles and scooped Erica into his arms, walking through the doors and leaving Allison behind. Scott and Stiles rushed to the blue Jeep. Stiles slid into the driver's seat, shaky hands putting the keys in the ignition. Scott slid in the back with Erica because in the short trip from the library to the parking lot, her fingers somehow became entangled in his shirt and she wouldn't let go. Scott didn't mind. The car lurched forward and then they were speeding off.

Scott looked down at Erica and watched as her eyes sporadically turned gold, knowing his eyes were also changing to comfort her. _ProtectPackProtectPack_. Before Scott knew it, he was bounding down the stairs of Derek's train depot, calling out for the Alpha. Derek appeared at the bottom of the steps, his own eyes changed. Derek pulled Erica out of Scott's arms, "What happened!"

"The kanima," Stiles whispered. Derek's entire face darkened but then Erica gasped in pain and he only had eyes for her. Scott couldn't even find it in himself to be jealous, because he could only see her, too. Stiles and Scott scrambled to follow Derek as he rushed into the decrepit train.

"Hold her up!" Derek commanded as he laid her on the floor. Stiles dropped to his knees behind her; he looked at her pale face before looking at Derek in fear, "Is she dying?!"

"She might! Which is why this is gonna hurt." Derek pulled up her sleeve, revealing her pale arm. He grasped her arm in between his hands and then squeezed. The harsh snap of her bone was audible even above her painful screams.

"YOU BROKE HER ARM?!" Stiles exclaimed.

"It'll trigger the healing process," Derek explained. "I still need to get the venom out. This is where it's really going to hurt." Then, he dug his claws into her skin and twisted, blood heavily pouring from her wounds and onto the cold floor. Erica's screams became shrill then boiled down to whimpers as she leaned against Stiles for support. Stiles softly pushed her hair from her face. She smiled up at him. Then, she passed out.

Stiles looked up in alarm, "Is she okay?"

Derek nodded, "Yeah, she should be. She'll heal faster unconscious. She'll be out for a while."

"I'll stay with her," Stiles murmured, wiping the sweat from her forehead with his sleeve. Derek nodded then silently stood up and left the train, Scott trailing behind him.

Derek leaned against the table in the corner, hands gripping the edge tightly. Scott stopped in front of him, regarding him, "You know who it is."

Derek looked up at him, "...Jackson."

Scott leaned against the table beside him, "You just wanted Erica to confirm it, didn't you?" Derek nodded, answering the not-question. The silence between them was heavy with everything's that had been happening but it wasn't uncomfortable. Scott wasn't surprised to find his fingers grazing Derek's knuckles when he looked down.

Scott thought about what he would say next; he thought about it as soon as he picked Erica into his arms: this needed to stop. He couldn't do it alone. Derek couldn't do it alone. They couldn't trust the hunters. Scott knew the consequences of what he needed to do, but still, he needed to do it. He turned to face Derek, "I'm gonna help you stop him...as part of your Pack."

Derek looked at him in surprise but didn't speak. Scott continued, "If you want me in, fine, but I have some conditions: we're gonna catch him, doing it my way."

Derek rolled his eyes and folded his arms, "And?"

Scott almost decided to keep silent but he remembered how helpless he felt when his senses shut his body down, how scared Stiles was—had been since that night. And how Derek could make it better. Scott met Derek's eyes. "I want to know what's wrong with me. And I want to know everything."

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's the end now. Now, I had regretfully took out the 'Batman' line Erica says at the end because I couldn't figure out how to put it in and make it fit with the story's direction. Please, let me know how you liked it. Till next time.


	10. Chapter Nine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait. I hit a roadblock and didn’t know what to do. However, I decided to just update what I have then struggle with the next part.

Scott sat silently in the passenger seat of Stiles' Jeep, watching the trees blur past them. Scott had stood in that train depot and he joined Derek's Pack.  After everything he did to fight it, he finally did it. After Derek agreed to his terms, he walked past Scott and went to check on Erica. Scott didn't see him again after that; an hour later, a jittery Stiles walked out and told Scott that Derek would take care of her. And they left. 

"So," a voice broke the silence of the car. Scott turned away from the window to look at his best friend. "This is it, huh? You're joining Derek's Pack."

Scott sighed, looking down at his hands, "Yeah. I guess so. I told him I'd do it if he wouldn't kill Jackson...and if he explained whatever is happening to me."

Stiles nodded slowly, drumming his fingers on the steering wheel. Suddenly, he turned to Scott with a smirk, "So I take it that we're going to keep this development on the DL from Allison, right?"

Scott rolled his eyes, "Shut up, Stiles." He didn’t need to be reminded of that particular problem; he knew he wouldn't tell her. He couldn't tell her. What would he even say? 'Babe, you know how I said it's me and you against the world? Well, I've decided screw that because I kind of want to screw _Derek_ and I need his help so I joined his Pack.' Yeah, that'd go over really well. 

Stiles laughed, "I'm sorry. I'm sorry. It's just, your life is becoming a soap opera these days: you're a Werewolf in love with a girl from a family of Hunters running away from joining a Pack of Werewolves led by an asshole you're in lust with. It has everything—well, except the coma babies and evil twins."

"I hate you, Stiles," Scott deadpanned, returning to look out the window. Stiles chuckled and the car descended into silence once again. Soon, Stiles pulled in front of Scott's house and Scott hopped out, barely stopping to toss a wave over his shoulder before entering his house. He trudged up the steps and to his room, relieved his mom wasn't home to question him about his day. Scott shed out of his clothes and collapsed on his bed. 

 _God, what a day_ , he thought tiredly, staring at his ceiling. Remembering the way Jackson moved as if a puppy on a sting sent shudders down Scott's spine. _That could've been me_. If Scott had too many issues or a bad personality, he could've been the one killing people unknowingly. Being someone else's slave. Scott sighed and let go of those thoughts; none of that mattered now because he was going to save Jackson, no matter what. 

 

* * *

 

 

When Scott opened his eyes again, the moonlight was streaming from his open window. He relaxed into his bed before his eyes shot open and he tensed. Why the hell was his window open?

"You're a terrible Werewolf," a voice sounded. Scott started and shot up on his bed. He saw Derek sitting languidly in his computer chair, a smirk on his face. Scott rolled his eyes skyward and groaned, "You scared the crap out of me. What are you even doing here?"

Derek stood up slowly, "I can go if you like. I thought you wanted to know everything—one of your conditions and everything—but if not, I'm fine with that, too."

Scott scrambled out of his bed and grabbed Derek's arm. "Don't!" Scott exclaimed. "I _do_ want to know. I just...I don't know. Sorry. Just don't leave."

Derek's eyes searched his face before traveling lower. Scott followed his line of sight and saw he was only in a pair of boxers. Scott blushed but didn't move away. Derek's eyes rose to meet his gaze before nodding. Scott sighed in relief and sat on the edge of his bed. Derek stared at him strangely before sitting back down. Scott waited patiently for Derek to begin speaking. 

"I don't know how to explain everything," Derek admitted, his heart beating steadily. "I'm not even sure _I_ understand it, sometimes."

Scott could tell he was telling the truth so he just shrugged. "Just start at the beginning."

Derek nodded. Scott sat, waiting for Derek to say anything. As the silence persisted, Scott's patience began to diminish. Just as he was about to snap, Derek started to speak. "I met my first when I was five," he said. Scott stared at him, confused, but he stayed silent. "I didn't really know what was going on until later on. It was some little boy named Stevie. Then, when I was fifteen, I met another one. Then, I met another one a year later."

"You met _what_?" Scott asked. Derek looked up at him, "The Latin term is **_Potest Coniunctum_**. It literally translates to 'possibly linked'. My mother used to prefer to call them connections."

Scott frowned, "What does that mean? What is possibly linked?" 

Derek glared, "This is going to go faster if you'd let me just tell you. And it's not a _what_ , it's a _who_...wolves are mating creatures, right? Werewolves are the same—well, to a certain extent; Werewolves have the ability to feel who will be the best spouse for them. That's where the **_Potest Coniunctum_** comes in. If you feel this pull to someone, they're a great candidate to spend your life with. Only problem is that it's rare: you can usually only find one or two in your entire life. Even with it, it's not guaranteed. Most Werewolves have to go the human route and date and all that."

"But you said you've already met three of yours," Scott pointed out, confused. 

Derek's face hardened, "Yeah. I did. Everyone thought I was blessed—that's not the point."

"Then what _is_ the point?" Scott asked exasperatedly. "What does any of this have to do with me? Are you saying that _I'm_ one of your connections or something?"

"No," Derek sternly denied. "You're not. Shut up and listen." Scott scowled but closed his mouth. "Like I said, you only meet a few in your lifetime. But there's something else that's rarer than that. It's called **_geminae cordibus vestris_**. It's a fancy word for mates. And this is more in line with actual wolves because this is for life. This has become more of a legend, though, as time passes."

"Why?" Scott was confused. "If there are werewolves and kanimas and the potest-things, how can soulmates seem far-fetched?"

"Because it’s rarer to come across than anything else. The last known pair of soulmates was over two hundred years ago and later on, it turned out they weren't really mates. They just confused their bond. They were only connected. A true pair hasn't been found since the sixteenth century in Germany," Derek explained calmly. 

Scott pondered over what Derek was telling him. He remembered the first time he met Allison and how much he wanted to be with her. She must be one of his potest-whatevers. But that didn't explain why he felt how he did about Derek if they weren't connected like that...unless...Scott's eyes widened, "Are you saying that _we're_ soulmates?" Derek didn't say anything but Scott knew. "That's impossible! You said it yourself, they're a fairy tale and I have Allison! And if we were, I'd think I'd know!"

Derek glowered at him, "First, I didn't say they were a fairy tale. I said they were _considered_ to be a legend. Second, I know you're with Allison, Scott, I'm not blind nor stupid. However, I'm pretty sure you know _she_ isn't your soulmate. Third, you wouldn't know _the sun_ if it was sitting on your chest even with all of your senses. Hence why you're failing the tenth grade."

 _See. This is exactly why we couldn't be soulmates. I couldn't be with an asshole like him forever!_ Scott furiously thought. _No matter how handsome he was or how good he looked shirtless...or how rough his hands feel on my skin..._ And, he was off-topic. "Wait," Scott snapped. "You said the last documented case was a misunderstanding. You could just be misunderstanding what we have as more when it's not. I'll admit that recently I haven't had the most _pure_ thoughts about you but that could just be hormones or some Freudian thing."

Derek shot him a flat look before closing his eyes with a put-upon groan. Scott watched as Derek rubbed his face with his hands before dropping them in his lap, a look of exhaustion on his face. Derek sighed, "I've thought about all of that. When we first met, I thought I was mistaken because you didn't show any signs of being my **_geminae cordibus vestris_**. At all. I only had a few signs so I just figured maybe it was a broken connection because of Allison. I didn't even think about it again until after Peter. 

"After I became Alpha, the pull towards you became more...intense. And then you started to act different—and then Stiles calls me and tells me you collapsed and you were sick. And that's when I knew that it wasn't some story people would tell their cubs. You and I, Scott, we're mates."

"Hold up! Wait," Scott demanded desperately. This couldn't be happening. "What signs? And what does that have to do with what happened to me?"

Derek leaned forward with a smirk, "If you remember, I asked you some questions about any changes in mood or your dreams; well, it's related to that. I'd be a constant thought and you'd feel things more intensely, especially when related to me. And then you'll have dreams. It becomes pretty intense."

Scott roughly ran his fingers through his hair, "But _why_? With the connections, you clearly can ignore them. I mean, you're not with anyone. So what makes this so different?"

"I don't know why it's like this, just that it is," Derek told him. "Look, I'll give the most simplest explanation possible: we are soulmates. We need to mate. If not, you will die. It's possible I'll die, too."

Scott scoffed, "Oh, that's rich. I'll definitely die but your death is only a possibility? And why is that?"

“You work with a vet, Scott,” Derek said evenly, leaning back lazily into his chair. “Do you know what ‘heat’ is?”

Scott sneered at the Alpha, “I’m not stupid, Derek, of course I know what...heat is...” Heat. When Scott was sick, he felt like he was burning from the inside-out. He was so sexually charged it was almost ridiculous. When, Scott woke up and Derek was there, it took everything in Scott not to roll onto his stomach and present himself. Scott looked up at Derek, his heart thundering in his chest, “That’s why you wouldn’t tell me what it was called, wasn’t it? Because you knew I’d know what it was.”

Derek nodded slowly, tilting his head in thought, “I wanted you to be a part of my Pack for plenty of reasons, some I can’t share even now. However, one of the main reasons is because of this. The Heat is made to ensure bonding and is a major sign of soulmates. I figured if you came into the Pack, that bond would somewhat satisfy the one between us.”

“And how would that help?” Scott asked hysterically, shooting off his bed. 

“Right now, there really isn’t anything connecting us. Not substantially anyways, so the pull for us to mate will be stronger, especially since I became an Alpha. If we continue to be so...disconnected, nature will kick in to force us to tie ourselves together. That is why you started showing signs of Heat,” Derek explained. “When I came over and touched you, the bond was momentarily satisfied and so your body didn’t go into a full Heat.”

Scott dropped his head into his hands and exhaled sharply. He peeked at Derek through his fingers, “Right, okay, so if I’m part of your Pack, I’ll never go into Heat?”

“No,” Derek immediately denied. “You will still go into Heat. It’s kind of non-negotiable. However, we are in the middle of a dangerous situation and neither of us can afford to be unavailable right now. I’m hoping a Pack bond would keep it off at least until our problems are resolved. Plus, there are other ways to satisfy the mating bond.”

“Yeah? How?” Scott challenged, glaring at the calmly sitting Werewolf. Scott almost jumped in shock when Derek was instantly standing right in front of him, eyes glowing bright red. Scott felt a hand grip his bare side and gasped, heart skipping a beat. 

Derek smirked, “I heard that.” Derek rubbed his thumb against Scott’s tan skin, teasing the dip of Scott’s hip. “Intimacy also staves off the bond.”

Suddenly, Scott felt a hand grab the back of his neck and pull him into a soft kiss. Groaning, Scott’s eyes slid shut and his fingers curled into the fabric of Derek’s shirt. Lips slid against each other tenderly and heavenly. Scott softly moaned against the elder’s lips; Derek gently dipped his tongue into Scott’s mouth, tasting his unique flavor. 

As if a switch was flipped, the tender kiss became rough and heated. Scott wrapped his arms around Derek’s neck and pulled him down with him onto the bed, legs becoming tangled as their bodies met effortlessly. Scott’s fingers gripped the hair at the nape of Derek’s neck, pulling away with the Alpha’s bottom lip between his teeth. 

Derek’s hands trailed up Scott’s leg before roughly grasping his thigh and wrapping it around his waist, burying his face into Scott’s neck. Scott moaned breathlessly and threw his head back, his hips instinctively rising up in search of friction. “Derek, ah!” 

Scott’s skin tingled as the smooth touch of Derek’s lips was followed by the coarseness of his facial hair. Derek needed to take his shirt off. Derek needed to take his shirt off **now**. Scott pulled Derek’s head back and crushed their lips back together, groaning in response to the growl that left the Alpha’s chest. Derek’s grip was tight against Scott’s leg and side, his touch searing Scott’s skin. As his heart started pounding against his chest, Scott could feel it in the back of his mind. The Change. His vision was becoming fuzzy around the edges, adrenaline rushing through his veins. 

 _We need to stop. We need to slow down._ Scott yanked his head back, releasing Derek’s hair and using his hands to urgently push at his broad shoulders. “Wait, wait, wait,” Scott murmured hurriedly. “I need to stop.”

Derek stared at the younger for a long moment before briskly nodding, carefully easing off the bed. Scott lay in the bed, panting and staring up at the calm Alpha. Derek smirked at the disheveled state of the younger before putting out his hand. Grabbing it, Scott allowed him to haul up off the bed. Scott blushed, looking at the interlinked fingers, “What does all this mean?”

“In the grand scheme of things, I don’t know,” Derek coolly admitted. “I do know that our...mating is inevitable but after that, who knows. There’s really not much information on this particular phenomenon.”

“Oh yeah, that’s smart,” Scott mumbled sarcastically. Soulmates. It was only, like, one of the most important things out there. Who would think ‘hey, let’s write some of this shit down just in case, oh I don’t know, someone _else_ has to deal with this later on’? Scott silently acknowledged that he may be spending too much time with Stiles. 

“Hey, Scott! You home?” 

Starting, Scott pulled away from the silent Alpha at the sound of his mother’s voice. When did she get home? Alright, so maybe Scott _was_ a terrible Werewolf. Hearing footsteps on the stairs, Scott shot a panicked look at the door. The unlocked door. Hearing his mom stop at the top of the stairs, Scott knew she would burst in his room and then she’d see the (once a fugitive, everybody’s wet dream but not suitable for society) grown man standing in the middle of his room, right next to her half-naked son. Yeah. He needed to stop her. 

Hurrying to the door, Scott quickly exited his room, slamming the door behind him. He watched his mother jump at the loud sound and his sudden appearance; her eyes scanned him from head to toe before narrowing. Scott awkwardly smiled, “Hey, Mom. How was your shift?”

“Scott McCall, is there something you want to tell me?” His mother firmly asked, arms crossed against her chest. 

Scott frowned, “Uh...I love you?” She couldn’t possibly know Derek was in his room. 

His mom glared at him, “Who’s in your room?” So maybe she could. 

Frozen, Scott looked at her in shock. “Nobody, Mom. I swear.”

Staring at his tussled hair and his swollen lips, Melissa only hummed. Moving past him, she grabbed the doorknob of his door and turned it. 

“Mom!” Scott exclaimed, panicked. She ignored him and threw the door open. Revealing an empty room. Scott managed to stop the sigh of relief but not the smile, “See? Nobody. I was just lying down.”

“Mmhmm,” his mom replied, distrustful but also too tired to investigate. She sighed and moved to go to her room, “Goodnight.”

“Night,” Scott called to her before going into his room and closing the door, making sure to lock it this time. When he turned, he surveyed the room. Nothing seemed to indicate Derek was ever there, even the window was closed. Sighing, Scott walked to his bed and fell onto it bonelessly. 

Soulmates. Out of everything Scott thought would come out of Derek’s mouth, ‘soulmates’ was never one of them. Stiles’ suggestion of werewolf orgies sounded more plausible than that. _Well, maybe not. Just more likely,_ Scott corrected himself. Too tired to keep thinking and also feeling strangely satisfied on a molecular level, Scott pulled the covers over his body and fell into a peaceful sleep. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, let me know how liked and what you think what'll happen next. And tell how you feel about the whole connected/mate conversation. I didn't want to just do Mates, but something a little more. Thanks for reading.

**Author's Note:**

> The story for now will follow (for the most part) the original plot of the show. As it progresses, things will start to change.


End file.
